Diamond's Touch
by Einsamsdroemsjal
Summary: Two unnatural girls wind up in the hands of the Akatsuki, for some secret unknown purpose -WHICH I SHALL NOT TELL YOU BY THE WAY- anyway what will happen when a puppet begins to feel emotions when he wasn't supposed to have emotions at all and a man who i
1. Delicate Diamonds

**Hey guys!!!!!!!!!!! As promised I give my new story of the Akatsuki -drumroll-...................DIAMOND'S TOUCH**

Summary: _Two unnatural girls wind up in the hands of the Akatsuki, for some secret unknown purpose -WHICH I SHALL NOT TELL YOU BY THE WAY- anyway what will happen when a puppet begins to feel emotions when he wasn't supposed to emotions at all and a man who is in love with money begins to love something else other than it_: OCXKakuzu & OCXSasori

Okay now Hidan, do the disclaimer

Hidan: FUCKING HELL NO!!!

me: do it.....

Hidan: or else what??

me:Or else i will make you wear a nice fluffy pink too-too and dance round singing the gay version of 'I feel pretty'; with the rest of the Akatsuki _watching_ and Kakuzu taking pictures to sell on the internet i might add.

Hidan: I....I I'M IMMORTAL FINE I'LL DO IT!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: i do not own Akatsuki............yet but i do own Yuni and some other characters that will come into play later in the story: my friend owns Satsujin-han

Diamonds Touch

delicate diamonds

chapter 1

Satsujin-han and Yuni were walking through the woods, they were exploring the area once more. Even though they were both part demon, they still felt a little scared. Satsujin-han refused to admit it. It was her character. Yuni on the other hand, she practically showed it. Some bushes rustled.

"What was that?!" Yuni exclaimed.

"Probably a squirrel." Satsujin-han said, yawning.

Satsujin was a blond... not the idiot wise, but the hair color. She's not much of an idiot. Anyway, on the ends of her hair are black, and fell down to her waist. She dyed her own hair. Reasons are unknown. Her eyes were light blue...today anyway. Her eyes change color according to the weather. She wore a mini skirt, and a tight shirt, that allowed her belly to show. You could spot two piercings one either side of the belly button. On her face, there were also piercings. On her nose, there were two piercings, and there was one on her lower lip. Yuni, on the other hand, was almost the opposite of Satsujin-han. She had dark hair, green eyes, and her hair stopped at her shoulders. And had a little jeweled flower piercing on her lower lip. She had tan skin, while Satsujin-han's was a yellow palish color. Yuni wore a fishnet dress, Underneath the dress was a sleeveless dark purple shirt, and a dark lavenderish purple-colored skirt. Her skirt stopped at her knees, while the fishnet stopped after her knees.

"Are you SURE it was a squirrel?" She said, quietly.

"Nooo, it's just some random person trying to KILL US!!" Satsujin-han exclaimed. That was another difference between the two. Yuni was quiet, while Satsujin was as loud as a fog horn (Not to mention, Satsujin is FULL sarcasm). There are more differences between them. Yuni didn't like much attention around her, but Satsujin, on the other hand, THRIVED on it. It was her air! The water she drank! THE CLOTHES SHE PUT ON!!! ........ OK, maybe we shouldn't have said that, BUT you get my idea.

Then, out of the bushes, came a dark shape. The wind that followed him crushed Yuni, but Satsujin stood there... not moving... was she dead? No... she's too stupid to die.-A/N OK, due to the fact, that there's a person over my shoulder NOT SHUTTING UP and calling me idiot... I will continue with the story.

-SO, ANYWAY, the wind that followed him, crushed Yuni, and sent her flying in the opposite direction. The dark shaped followed her. Satsujin turned her head, and looked over her shoulder, and then, her heard someone say something...

"Hey, bitch! Your fucking coming with us!" The voice said. A dark aura surrounded Satsujin. She turned her head over to the voice. She saw a white haired male, red eyes. An albino? Satsujin titled her head like a puppies, and then hugged him.

"Dad! DAD!! YOUR ALIVE!!!" She yelled.

"Fuck! Get of me, bitch!!" The albino screamed. Then another shadow appeared.

"It seems you've found somebody just as loud as you, Hidan... maybe louder." A voice said."SHUTUP KAKUZU, AND GET THIS FUCKING GIRL OFF ME!!!!" Hidan yelled.

"Well, your the one that said, 'Fuck off, Kakuzu! I can handle this myself, I don't need your fucking help'. Doesn't that bring back memories?" The voice said. Satsujin could just barley see the shadow. He was hiding... hiding from something.

MEANWHILEEEEEEEEEE

Yuni hit a tree, and fell to the ground. She rubbed her mouth and looked at the shadow that came running toward her. A very big black stick, as it looked to her, plummeted toward her. She quickly dodged the attack by rolling to the side, reaaaaaaaaaal quickly.

She just made out the shape of the shadow, when something cold wrapped around her waist. She was in a surprising gentle grip. Suddenly another shadowy figure appeared holding the said cable that seemed to be coming out of the mystery man's stomach.

"Haha, fell right into our trap. How gullible can you BE?!" The first figure said.

"Please let me go! I don't want to fight! Satsujin! SATSUJIN!!" Yuni yelled.

"Little girl, I believe your friend might already be far from here. Hidan and Kakuzu might have already taken her somewhere." The second figure said.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yuni yelled, and she struggled harder and harder, to get out of the cold grip. But then, when she finally got out, chakra strings wrapped around her whole body.

"Little girl, its no use trying to get out of these." The second figure continued.

"Good work, Sasori-san..." The first shadow said.

"Shut up, Kisame. We need to continue with our mission..." The man, so called Sasori, said.

"Please, let me out! I don't want to hurt anyone! Please!!" Yuni cried, tears streaming down her face.

BACK WITH SATSUJIN-HAN

A fight had started. Satsujin against Hidan. Kakuzu was watching... the coward. Satsujin cracked her knuckles, and smirked at Hidan.

"You have no idea who your dealing with, bitch!" Hidan said.

"I don't? Damn, I could have sworn you were the girl scouts." Satsujin said, laughing at her own joke. She heard Kakuzu chuckled. Suddenly she heard a yell.

"Yuni!" She exclaimed, looking in the direction Yuni was in.

"Don't turn your fucking back on me, bitch!" Hidan yelled. He lunged at Satsujin. She quickly jumped up, and landed on Hidan's head. Let me describe the position. She had her hand holding her up, her legs were bent back, and her head was in the direction Kakuzu was. She noticed him stand up before Hidan moved suddenly, making her fall over. She was on her back now, not good. Hidan held up his scythe, and threw it down at Satsujin. She tried to dodge it, but it sliced right into her leg. Hidan smirked.

"Is this the part where I start screaming? Ahhhhhhhh, so scared! Are you done yet? This is getting pretty boring!" Satsujin mocked. Hidan started to get really pissed.

"Hidan! Your not suppose to harm her, you idiot!" Kakuzu yelled. Hidan looked over at Kakuzu. Satsujin took this opportunity, and grabbed his head.

"Say 'Bye bye'!" Satsujin smirked, ripping off his head. Before she knew it, tentacles wrapped around her. She couldn't move or anything. Then she felt something touch her wound. She tried to see what it was. It looked like Kakuzu was sewing it together.

He seemed nice but cruel at the same time. Kakuzu looked up and saw her stare at his tentacles, he sighed.

" Don't move, you might make me mess up" he said while ignoring his partner's head who was currently yelling and cussing at the two of them.

Satsujin looked down on him and said:

"How can I? You've practically have me tied shoulders to toes! The only places are my head, and my wound!!"

Kakuzu looked at her. She now had a good look at his face. Well, kinda. He covered his head with this weird hat thing, and he wore a mask, hiding his mouth and nose. So, Satsujin got a look at his skin color, and his eyes. His skin was darker than Yuni's and his eyes... Where the white needs to be, there was a muddy red. He had muddy green eyes, but with no pupils.

"I'm sorry..." Kakuzu's voice whispered, but before Satsujin could ask why, her world went black.

Meanwhile with Yuni

"Please, let me out! I don't want to hurt anyone! Please!!" Yuni cried, tears streaming down her face. The only response she got was the tighting of the chakra strings as that same horrid cold coil firmly wrapped around her.

"Little girl, I not very patient so you are coming with us _now_...." Sasori, the red head said.

"Please let me go... Please..." Yuni cried. She was scared, and wasn't afraid to show it. She was afraid, was she going into a seizer attack? No, it was the men. The men that wanted to take her.

'Satsujin? Where are you?! Help me!' Yuni thought. Suddenly, grayish blue wings appeared on her back.

"What the-?!" Sasori exclaimed.

"Finally, a fight which I can join in!" Kisame said. Yuni got out of the chakra strings, and exactly when she got out, Kisame slammed his Samehade against her back. She had one of the things she hates most in her life, a seizure. She screamed in pain, withering on the ground violently. She kept screaming, being in so much pain. Kisame only stared at her, in shock. Blood spluttered from her back.

"Kisame, you idiot!" Sasori muttered. "Don't you remember anything Leader told you?! We can't handle this one roughly!" He hissed.

"What?! What about the other one?!" Kisame yelled.

"You could have fought her. But you had to choose this one! Why?!" Sasori yelled.

"She looked stronger!" Kisame said.

"Don't judge a puppet by it's cover! I bet you zoned out on what Leader said about the other one!" Sasori said, between his teeth.

".................yes....." Kisame said. Sasori smacked his head in frustration.

"Your 100% at fault if Leader finds out about this." Sasori said. There was rustling in the bushes. They spotted Kakuzu and Hidan his head back on his body walking out of them. Satsujin was on Kakuzu's shoulder, swung over it like a potato bag.

"How'd you get her to knock out so fast?" Kisame asked.

"Hidan just had to distract her, but went a little too far, and ruined one of her legs. So I fixed it, and hit the back of her head. She's tougher than she looks. I see your just standing ther-" Kakuzu was cut off.

"What the fuck is around her neck?!" Hidan yelled, pointing at the necklace that was around Yuni's neck. It was a Jashin necklace. She was a Jashinist. Kakuzu slowly let Satsujin down.

"What happened to her? Why is she screaming like that?" He asked, walking over to her. Sasori glared at Kisame.

"Uhhhh.... Damnit..." Kisame mumbled. Kakuzu quickly turned Yuni onto her stomach. He got a got a gooooood look at the wound.

"Kisame... you reopened some scar... A large one too..." Kakuzu said, starting to sew it together.

Yuni tried to roll away on the ground but Kakuzu tightened his hold on her body with his tentaclely like threads as she closed her eyes and whimpered in pain.

"We'll be lucky if she survives. She's lost a lot of blood." He continued.

"Then why are you even bothering?" Kisame asked. Kakuzu paused for a moment.

"What do you think she will do?" Kakuzu asked, pointing at Satsujin. They all looked at her.

"She'd go berserk. Before we left the base, I did some research on her. She has bounty on her shoulders. A large one at that." Kakuzu said.

"I'm surprised you haven't turned her in yet..." Hidan said.

"There's a reason for that. I can't. She's wanted in a village people like me can't reach. Only those that can fly, or are related to the royalty there can." Kakuzu said.

"So your saying... she can either fly or..." Kisame said.

"Be royalty." Kakuzu finished him. "I then went to see if this other girl was worth anything, but I couldn't find anything, really. I did find out her name. Yuni Sasahara." Kakuzu said. He went back to Satsujin, and swung her over his shoulders again.

Sasori looked at Kisame.

"You're going to carry her to the base!" Sasori said.

"Why me?!"

"Because you were only suppose to knock her out! Not hurt her!" Sasori hissed. He looked at Yuni.

"Whats... that on her left arm?" Sasori said, going over to her. He couldn't see what it was very well.

"Kakuzu can you look at this?" Sasori asked. He looked back, Kakuzu and Satsujin were gone. Hidan was still there.

". . . . . . Fine!" He said impatiently. "Hidan, you'll help me!"

"Why the fuck should I do it?!"

"Because I SAID so!" Sasori yelled. "Get over here!" Yuni moaned, and passed out.

End of chapter 1


	2. Akatsuki Flowers

Author note: **February, 4th,2009, 11: 04 pm well today is the year of the Ox and MY 15TH BIRTHDAY**, yay me, I'm 15 years old now!! i'm so sorry about the delay, i had to force my friend to write some of it for me!!!

diclaimer: I DON'T OWN AKATSUKI, MY FRIEND owns Satsujin and Uhiro AND i own Yuni and her brother

_**Happy 15th birthday to me!!!!!!!!!**_

the Akatsuki flowers

Chapter 2

A glimmer of light entered in Satsujin's eyes as she awoke..... in a room. Careful not to alert anyone who might be in the room she open her eyes a crack, looking around she didn't see Yuni anywhere. Suddenly within the darkness voice said

" I can see that your awake, so stop acting like your not un , our leader would like to see you hmmm."

And with that the shadow disappeared, leaving Satsujin sitting dumbfound in her bed.

" I might as well go see who this 'leader' is ..." she muttered walking out of the room and down the vast hall.

Meanwhile

The four Akatsuki members stood at attention in front of Leaders desk having just explain the success of the mission.

"Mm... Kisame , did I tell you not to injure that younger girl? When I gave you those orders I gave them to you for a very specific reason ... because that girl has highly intense medical problems and; that I also told you that if and only if force was needed that you were to injure her in a non-life threating way." the Leader said.

" I expect that you pay more attention to future orders Kisame and this includes you Hidan. I don't care what that other girl did to piss you off, Hidan I'm warning you.. if you try to kill someone who I need alive for this organization. I will personally see to it that you won't be able to use those arms of yours for months" stated the Leader " Now get out and call the rest of the members to assemble in the main room to introduce our new members."

" We will not fail the next time Leader" said Kakuzu as the they walked out his office, and went to get the other Akatsuki.

Meanwhile with Yuni

she tossed and turned, restlessly on the bed, her body twisting and her face constricted and whimpers and moans were heard as she remembered.

_**The wooden floor creaked as Yuni's mother entered her room not knowing that a Yuni herself was hiding only a few feet behind her in a closet.**_

_**A 3 year old Yuni whimpered as her mother drew closer to where she'd been hiding.**_

"_**bitch! Mommy would like to have a talk with you" her mother said in a low and kind tone, the kind of tone that to Yuni meant that she was going to a world of hurt and pain . **_

_**It was always a fake tone no matter how much Yuni wished that it was real. Suddenly a shadow fell over the crack of the closet.**_

" _**Soo slut...this is where you've been hiding" her mother's voice stated softly, a clear tone of hate and disgust colored her voice. Then the doors were smashed open as light flooded in the once dark close, Yuni saw her mothers face lower until her face was eye level to Yuni's head. She would have been beautiful if not for the deep look of disgust that was on her face. As dust emerged from the demolished closet the her mother came out of it dragging Yuni behind her as her mother proceeded to throw her down on the cold hard floor and beat her within the inch of her life.**_

"_**pathetic" her mother sneered at her leaving the room as Yuni's battered body tried to pushed itself up but fell down not being able to withhold it's own bodyweight.**_

_**The dream changed..........**_

_**Her brother stood in front of her kunai raised . Yuni's eyes widened, it was that fateful minute of that fateful hour of that day that shattered her life into pieces. It was the day that her brother, though killing their parents saving her from the years of abuse had died for her. And that more than anything still haunted her. **_

_**'no.....no..no' she thought horrified.**_

"_**Go Yuni-chan" cried her brother stabbing her father as he kicked his mother in the gut, but suddenly blood appeared all over him for although her brother was a Jashinst he did not possess the gift of immortality.**_

"_**no.......no Kueshi please no, Nii-san don't die! "Yuni sobbed clutching his arm**_

"_**here take it, a little memento of me eh?" he said laughing shakily taking his Jashin necklace with his blood stained hands and pressed into hers. Even as he was dying he wanted her to know that none of this was her fault.**_

_**But for Yuni this was the complete opposite**_

_**' no god... no Jashin..please no..'**_

" _**Remember I will always love you, and I'll always be your big brother" his voice called as Dark-ness surround Yuni her brother's body disintegrated in her arms.**_

_**'no.....no-' **_

"NO!!!!!!!!!!" Yuni screamed, quickly sitting up in the bed, Sweat covered her entire body.

"why, Jashin-sama? What did my brother and I ever do to you to deserve this??....we followed the scriptures of the holy sacred laws you set before us, your loyal and faithful followers. ………I only wish that my dear brother has earned his place among our kind your holy kingdom." Yuni said sadly, as she sat in the darkness

In the dim light of the dark room on her neck her brother's Jashin necklace glinted in the light. Yuni winced as she slowly sat up but quickly lay down again on her bed. The Pain in her body was almost unbearable.

Loking up she suddenly thought of Satsujin-han, silently calling out to her, Yuni said: "Satsujin-han-sama? Are you… here?" She asked in a whimper

She looked around, wondering where Satsujin could have wandered off to. She slowly crawled out of the bed, her feet touching the cold stone floor. Yuni quietly and carfully walked across the room Yuni opened the door, and slowly left the room, trying to not make a sound. She felt something grab her arm, she almost screamed, but a hand covered her mouth.

"Yuni! Shut up! I'm trying to find this 'Leader-sama' I've been hearing about from these people!" A irritated Satsujin said.

"Swatageandham-swama?" Yuni said through Satsujin's hand.

"I told you not to call me that! I hate my title!" Satsujin said, as she removed her hand and let go of Yuni.

"Sorry, Satsujin…"

"It's alright, just don't do it again. I don't need a frickin' herd of demons running toward me, trying to bring me back home. It's annoying as hell! I mean, I have to back to Uhiro! I HATE THAT MAN! He just pisses me off!" Satsujin ranted. Yuni just smiled. Satsujin glanced at her.

"What?" She asked Yuni, giving a confused look.

"Nothing!" Yuni said. Satsujin sighed, and looked down the long hall.

"I believe one of… them said he was somewhere down the hall." Satsujin said, pointing down the hall.

"What? You heard about the leader?" Yuni asked.

"How do you know about him? You just got up!" Satsujin said, putting her hands on her waist.

"Err, you just said something about a leader…"

"Oh! Duh!!" Satsujin said, smacking her forehead. They both froze for a second when they heard footsteps echoing though the hallway.

"Don't make any noises, Yuni!" Satsujin whispered harshly. Yuni just nodded. When they head the steps coming closer, Yuni hid behind Satsujin. The steps got louder, and then a knife appeared in Satsujin's hand. Itswas the dagger, Akayami. Her father's dagger: The Bloody Darkness.

A voice appeared in the darkness; it was full of sarcastic playfulness but held a hidden threat that caused both girls to stiffen as the sound of the voice got closer.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in your rooms? Especially you… Yuni…"

To Satsujin's right, she heard Yuni's horrified gasp. Her voice quivered with fear as a name slipped through lips…

"Hidan…?" She said , slowly walking over to him. Satsujin grabbed her arm and hissed, "No! Don't trust him! He's part of the Akatsuki. Their nothing but murderers!"

The shadowy figure walked toward them, revealing himself to be, the notorious Akatsuki, Hidan.

"Aren't you also a murderer, Satsujin?" Hidan said, smirking. Satsujin flinched, and glared at the Akatsuki.

"Yeah, at least I good reason to do what I did!" She yelled, defiantly.

"B-big b-b-brother……." Yuni whispered


	3. Her Dream

Authornote: um Yuni and Satsujin -Han DO NOT know any of the Akatsuki members names yet but Satsujin know Itachi and Yuni knows Hidan, all of it will be explained

Disclaimer: I own Yuni and Kueshi and the dagger, Akayami, my friend owns Dansu, Chiyo and Satsujin-han Wana, And if I owned the Akatsuki they would have killed Sakura, conqured the world and still be alive!!! L-L

* * *

Chapter 3

Dreams

Satsujin twitched when Yuni said those two words.

"Wait a minute… Yuni, I thought your bother, DIED!!!" Satsujin said.

"yeah Kueshi did die, Hidan-san is really my cousin three times removed from my mother's side, after he killed and sacrificed humans for Jashin-sama, Mother didn't like Hidan's religion so.....she banished him from the Sasahara Clan. But I always called him my big brother cause we both felt like we were siblings…" Yuni said.

"Whoa whoa whoa! He's… what? Brother....Cousin…. HUH??????????????????????" Satsujin said, confused.

"Yeah, I know… it doesn't make that much since does it…?" Yuni said, looking down.

"Damn right. None at ALL!!!" Satsujin yelled.

"I don't know what's going on, but does me standing here… I dunno………DOESN'T THAT FUCKING BOTHER ANYONE?!?!?!" Hidan yelled.

"Hidan, after all those years you still haven't lost that cursing habit!? Stop it!" Yuni scolded

" Yuni, you were at the damn age of ……….TWO! How the hell could you hear and understand me when I was cursing !!!" Hidan sarcastically said

" hmmm, maybe because, MY FIRST WORD WAS THE 'F' WORD"!!!!!! which YOU taught me!!!" Yuni said adopting the same sarcastic tone, which surprised Satsujin-ham, Yuni was never sarcastic in any way, EVER!

"Yeah, he also has a short temper…" Yuni whispered to Satsujin.

"I HEARD THAT!!" He yelled.

"…………………………………… really now? I couldn't guess…" Satsujin said.

The slick shadows moved slightly, to reveal another Akatsuki member. Uchiha Itachi.

" Hidan what are they doing here" Itachi asked, his monotone voice, it was full of coldness and no remorse,It sent chills down the spine, even Satsujin, who is known to be completely fearless.

"AH GAWD!! AN UCHIHA!!! That's not cool! Rivaling village clans! DIIIIIIIIIIEEE!!" She yelled running toward Itachi, Akayami clinched tightly in her hand. Before she could stab the Uchiha, his body swirled, making Satsujin sick to her stomach, she collapsed, her body falling toward the hard cold floor, she was vaguely even aware that a pair of hands caught her . And as she fell unconscious, she remembered…

"_**Satsujin! Satsujin! Why are you hiding in the bushes?" A kind voice asked.**_

"_**Mama scared me…" A weak Satsujin said.**_

"_**Aww Satsujin! Your mom's not that scary! Why do you think I married her?" Her father said, pulling her out of the bushes. **_

"_**But… she beat… me…" Satsujin said, holding onto her fathers leg. **_

"_**Hahahaha, she did? Well then, I'll talk to her… Alright?" Her father said, picking Satsujin up. All Satsujin did was nod.**_

"_**OK, why don't you find your brothers, and play with them? We still have to get ready for your party tonight!" He said, smiling sweetly. **_

_**Taking satsujin's hand together she and her father walked back to the castle..... **_

_**Later that night while his daughter played in the castle, Lord Dansu stalked through his castle, looking for his wife, Chiyo. His mind was boiling over what his daughter said. He was a man with a temper. He had a lot of patience, but when he got angry, he was unstoppable and violent. Hell, if he showed his temper in front of his children, they would be frightened of him for the rest of their lives. That was why when he was angry, he never showed it and appeared to be calm at all times; even when he was more than furious. He entered the room to find his wife combing through her long hair, as he entered the room, Chiyo turned her head to find her husband staring sat her coolly,from the doorway.**_

" _**Yes? What is wrong my dear husband?" Chiyo asked sweetly turning back to face the mirror.**_

"_**Why did you hit Satsujin, Chiyo ?"**_

_**Chiyo turned to looked at her husband once more a look of sincere puzzlement on her angelic features. **_

"_**oh that silly little girl making up things again?! you know how young children are!...always making up stuff to get attention" she said smiling and shaking her head**_

"_**Chiyo do not even try to lie to me.... I'm not a fool...I know when I'm being lied to..." Dansu said sharply.**_

"_**Fine....let us talk of your dear daughter then, Dansu...:" Chiyo said her face turned from complete innocence to raw utterly demonic.**_

_**meanwhile **_

_**Satsujin left the castle doors to find her father and mother. She looked out into the nearby meadow, and saw both of them fighting. The next thing she knew, her mother pulled a knife, and stabbed her father 21 times, and then pushed him off the edge of the island. **_

"_**NOOOOOOO!! Papa, please no come back!!!" Satsujin screamed, she completely forgot her mother was in the clearing with a wicked knife; stained with hot wet blood, not seeing the murderous look that covered the beautiful features of her face. **_

_**Stepping up toward her daughter Chiyo dragged her child up the castle steps and threw her in a dark room,from that day on..Satsujin's life the torturous hell on earth began..... **_

Satsujin awake with tears in her eyes. She looked over to see Itachi standing next to her. Anger rose inside her, and she charged at the Uchiha.

The Uchiha was caught off guard and was tackled to the ground. Satsujin had her hands at his throat, her iris's were a black color, and her face was red from anger. She felt hands touch her waist, someone was trying to pull her off. Slimy tentacles wrapped around her wrists, tightly pushing against pressure points on her forearms, losing her grip.

She was slowly pulled off of the Uchiha, she had trashed as the man put her down. She turned around and pounded his chest.

"Stupid! Stupid Stupid STUPID!!" She yelled. "It... happened so long ago...." She whispered, placing her head against the man's chest, crying.

"It's ok..." The man said, trying to comfort her. He was surprised that she was crying. He never expected it.

"Mother... why?... Why did you hurt dad?........ me... Yahu.... and Hope... why... did you hurt us?" She whispered, so quietly, the man could barley hear her.

* * *

A/N: Another end to a wonderful chapter, please R&R!!


	4. What are their names ?

**Author Note/:_ sorry it took so long, _review please~~!!**

Disclaimer:**I don't own Naruto, my friend own's Satsujin and i own Yuni**

* * *

Chapter 4

**_Later _**

"Are you sure your OK now, Satsujin-han?" Yuni asked.

"....." The woman was still quiet. She didn't feel like talking. She just stood up and left the small room. She walked the halls, looking for the black haired man {A/N: Kakuzu}. She wanted to ask him if it was silly of her to cry on him. She found her way to his room by the smell of money. She found the room, and slowly opened the door. An overwhelming smell of money hit Satsujin. She liked the smell of money, but put all together like this make her sick. She covered her nose and mouth and looked around. He wasn't there. She sighed and left the room.

"Minor! Minor!" She heard a voice say. It sounded like a young man. She turned around to see a figure detached itself from the shadowy recess of the dimly lit room. The young man was wearing an orange mask that swirled, it reminded her of a lollipop.

".... Lolli... pop?" She muttered. Satsujin loved to eat lollipops.

"Leader-sama wanted me to tell you he wants you to introduce yourself to the Akatsuki!" The young man said.

"Why did he make you come and get me?" Satsujin said, with no emotion.

"YES!!Because Tobi's a good boy!" Tobi said.

"......OK then... Take me to where I need to be..." Satsujin said. Tobi led Satsujin to a large room. Satsujin spotted Yuni in the middle of the room. Satsujin walked next to her joining her friend in their silent vigil . Yuni just stared at the masked man... it looked as though...a large....basketball-faced....uh idiot w_as with_ _**Satsujin.....**_?!!!

Standing in front of them though cloaked in a heavy shroud of shadows and darkness were 5 men, one was a short red haired man who looked around 16 and had light brown eyes while a taller blonde guy stood next to him, or was it a guy? No it was a boy. A extremely feminine 19 year-old . Then Hidan,a large shark-lookin nin stood behind them swinging his large sword like a toy. And last of all was a tall orange-haired man with a piercing fetish.

_'What the- what the hell! Stupid evil piercing copier!!!_' Satsujin thought as she stared at the man's many piercings. Silence issued from both parties until the leader decided to break it.

'_Who in Jashin-sama's name are they!!?_ Yuni wondered staring at the unknown but dangerous criminals.

" Hello, I've decided to arrange this little meeting between us,but I won't introduce the members just yet, you'll both have a chance to introduce yourselves to them later... you will address me as Sir or leader and naught any thing else" the orange haired man said.

" phfft...yeah right, like I'd do that" Satsujin muttered to Yuni

"Oh hush" Yuni stated softly before staring at the leader.

"Hmm...You two, tell us who you are, and what immoral things you've done in the past. Ms. Wana, you start!" The Leader said ignoring Satsujin's comment. Satsujin twitched at the name 'Ms. Wana',

"..... I'm Satsujin-Han Wana-" Satsujin began to say but was cut off by the lollipop man himself.

"Sausage and ham?" Tobi asked. A blonde male or er-female smacked him in the back of the head.

Both Yuni and Satsujin stared at the masked man before turning around to face the Leader, as Satsujin continued her tale.

"....... Ok.... Anyway, I killed my entire village, showing no mercy, watching them burn. I found pleasure in their screams of pain and demise... And shortly after that, I left my floating little island, and kill anybody who touched me, except her..." Satsujin said, pointing at Yuni. The red and blonde haired members exchanged looks with each before turning their attention back at Satsujin.

"I felt mercy when I saw her, but that doesn't mean I still don't want to kill. I thirst for blood everyday. Every bloody second of every single day." She said, looking at Yuni.

"hmmm, Sat-Sat-chan, can you please stop talking about blood?" Yuni said eying the now gray eyes Satsujin who was now lusting for blood.

"Don't call me Sat-Sat-chan..." Satsujin said shortly.

Sorry! I d-didn't mean to! I wanted you to stop Sorry! Sorry!" Yuni said as she cringed in fear.

"..... One sorry is enough!" Satsujin-han said, putting her hands on her waist.

"Anyway, Ms, Sasahara ! Tell us about your past ." The Leader said, frowning slightly.

"Huh?" Yuni said, startled, She hid behind Satsujin.

"Just tell them about you, Yuni... It'll be alright... I'll kill them if they touch you..." Satsujin said, smiling sweetly. Yuni nodded.

"Ok, well Satsujin er you k-know I don't like your idea of.......n-never...m-mind ... I'm Yuni Sasahara. I, uh... I-I-... I massacerd my aunt and family......" Yuni said, her green eyes had a bleak look in them but as she continued her story her eyes went into darker shade of green.

"You shouldn't fell guilty, she almost killed you..." Satsujin said, sternly.

"Yeah, I-I know, but killing is just v-very wrong to m-me..." Yuni said.

"Thats the wrong thing to say here..." Satsujin whispered to herself.

"What's wrong with you? You stutter way to much~!" Kisame asked.

"H-Huh?"

" I see, your naturally a bit slow aren't ya??Your don't have a lot of speed, you know that, right? You need to gain more speed and more defense- !" Kisame continued. Before he could say anything else, an hand wrapped around his throat, and then Kisame found that his body was slightly lifted off the ground.

"One more word, you die, you touch her, you die, you insult her... you die very very slowly so I can enjoy myself." Satsujin said, tightening her grip. Kisame knew then from now on, Satsujin shouldn't be an enemy, or a friend.

"well, what did you do to be traveling with the mercenary of the village?" The Leader asked as Yuni shifted uncomfortably.

"Come on Yu-Yu-chan, you can say it..."Satsujin said, not letting go of her grip on Kisame.

"Well... I- have a d-demon inside of me, and well, when m-my aunt and parents a-almost beat me to de-death because they always unkind to me , it came out. He was so ang-angry. Even though I told him to stop, h-he didn't. He beat them like they had beaten me in the past 14 years . B-but I guess t-that made me more of a freak. The strange demon girl..." Yuni said.

"......." Satsujin was quiet, and placed Kisame down, who coughed and gasped for air. Satsujin walked over to her, and gave her a hug. Yuni whimpered, her whole body shook with pain as she remembered the dream she had before coming here .

"Its ok, Yuni..." Satsujin whispered as a lone tear escape her eyes. She really did act like a mom a lot.

The Akatsuki just stared at them, awkwardly while their leader had closed his eyes, his frown becoming more apparent. Two girls that had killed with the intention of saving their own lives,were now reflecting if it was a choice that was needed for their own survival. Some of the members saw Satsujin cry on Kakuzu earlier.

"Hey, Yuni! How did you survive through all that anyway?" Hidan stated

"You left us when I was two I only had Kueshi to help me with mom and dad, and Aunt Madoriko, and all those other people, _**but where were you**_?" Yuni said quietly.

Satsujin glanced over at Hidan. Said Jashinist was quiet, the question felt like his cousin had just slapped him in the face. Satsujin was now staring as Hidan for all he was worth, Hidan could feel the hatred she had for him at the moment, so he just decided to shut his mouth.

" Now,what of your abilities. " Leader said sharply getting them back on the track.

"Well, I can summon any demon in existence with out sacrificing any blood" Satsujin smirked rather evily

" And yours Sasahara-san?"

" I have to show you, so you can understand." Yuni said her voice turned emotionless at the statement.

Satsujin knew what she was talking about, and then pulled out a kunai. She held it to Yuni's wrist, and sliced it open. Blood seeped out of the wound, dripping on the stone floor. Yuni shut her eyes tight, she hated the sight and smell of blood because she has a very severe case of Hemaphobia. {A/N: I also have a severe case of Hemaphobia like Yuni, it's true.}

The other 3 members of the Akatsuki {A/N: except Hidan because he knows why Yuni had her wrist cut} started to move forward as the blood fell but stopped, What the Hell?!!

A clear light mist appeared swarming around the wound, covering the whole wound with a shining mist, it's light emitting a soft glow. As the mist disappeared,they saw the wound was completely healed.

"Healing mist" Yuni said quietly " This mist can heal any wound no matter how big or small; deep or shallow; it can even save a person from dying that's how I was able to survive even the cruelest of torture. I -I have many other abilities too.........."

"I do too, but I rather not speak it...." Satsujin said.

"What do you mean?" The leader asked sharply eying Satsujin with a air of suspicion.

"I attract darkness. Enough said..." Satsujin said, heading for the door, with Yuni at her heels.

* * *

THE END


	5. A Treacherous Past

Author: Hey, well nothing to say here, enjoy the chapter!! :D

* * *

Chapter 5: A Treacherous Past

"Ah geeeez!" Satsujin moaned, as she rolled on her bed. The date was October 31st. Satsujin's birthday.

"I hate this day..." She mumbled. She rolled off the bed, and hit the stone floor. Hard. She didn't care for the pain, and slowly got up. Her pajamas consisted of a bra and undies. No she's not a slut. She's just barley wear things because she feels more protective of her body. Like what the Romans did. They went into battle nakey. (AN: A friend is typing a story at the moment and when she told me, I backed away very slowly.) So that way they'd move around freely and try to protect themselves from getting hurt, ANYWAY-

There was a scream in the halls of the base, and Satsujin burst through her door, and into the hallway. All around her, the members of the Akatsuki headed for the source of the scream. A lot of them looked at her pervertedly.

'Pfft... asswipped perverts' Satsujin thought.

"We have a red alert! Red alert!" Deidara yelled.[A/N: Satsujin and Yuni don't know the members names yet save for Hidan & Itachi, this is for the benefit of the readers 'kay} There, laying in the hallway, covered in blood, was Yuni. She was thrashing around, her eyes rolling. Satsujin was the first to react to her. She placed two fingers in a pressure point at the neck, and closed her eyes. It seemed as she was giving some oddly colored chakra.

"no not a-again!" Yuni moaned. Satsujin lifted Yuni's head slowly, and placed it in her lap.

"Yuni. Yu-Yu-chan. Can you hear me? Squeeze my fingers if you can..." Satsujin said, placing her hand into Yuni's right hand . There was no response.

"Crap..." Satsujin said, as she looked into Yuni's convulsing form as she tried to secure her body in her lap. 'Oh no, it can't-

" Show yourself Migotorai!"

Yuni convulsed violently as her body vibrated relentlessly,a hate-filled scream escaped her lips, but the voice was not hers as another ear-piercing shriek ripped through the air when Satsujin's powerful voice rang throughout the hallway . And there with a devilish smirk on her ghostly pale lips stood the former-queen of the Vampiric, dark underworld who was more than just a queen of the dark abyss but who was also Yuni's deceased mother.

"Tch...Well well if it isn't Satsujin of the Wana clan, it an honor" Migotorai said sarcastically, giving the young woman before her a mocking bow.

"Release your daughter Migotorai, before I **make **you!!!" Satsujin growled, as she stood up from the stone floor, carefully laying Yuni's head on the concrete.

"Hn! Is that a threat !??" Migotorai sneered at Satsujin, who was trembling but not with fear but anger.

Anger spread throughout Satsujin's body in waves, boiling up inside to the point where she could only see red as she screamed out: RELEASE YUNI **NOW!!!!!!!!!!!"**

"Why!? We're having much fun!!!!" Migotorai cackled

Satsujin's vision was clouded red, as she snarled and growled in rage. The Akatsuki members who were on the sidelines watching the confrontation, ready to assist Satsujin if needed, felt their body go numb in surprise and their eyes widen in shock ,even Itachi was having a hard time maintaining a neutral outlook. The young 17 year old in front of them was not like the one they saw earlier, she was a demon, a demon with a thirst for blood, one that would kill endlessly to quench the mind overwhelming thirst.

Migotorai smiled a dark smile, as she hovered above Satsujin, her eyes gleamed at the sight of her daughter withering and whimpering in agony. Time to send her daughter's misery up to the next level.

Her ghostly pale hands reached up in what all men and Satsujin recognize the primary hand seal for a jutsu. No, no not that Jutsu! Satsujin realized, she had to stop her!!

Yuni's mother's hands started to do the handseals so quickly that the pale hands were just a dusty blur to the criminals even to the Sharingan which could track down every hand seal possible, could not see the handseals. Migotorai gave them a sadistic grin, this jutsu was a complex one of her own design, this jutsu was one none of them have ever seen before!

Satsujin ran up to the apparition, her speed blinding, about to deal the source of Yuni's misery a crushing blow, when Satsujin was thrown backwards by a wave of power. Migotorai smiled, the dark look spread into her evil dark green eyes, eyes that were so identical to Yuni. The ancient queen stood unfazed by the attempt of attack and continued to finish the jutsu she started.

"NOOO!!!" Satsujin screamed, as a white light sucked in Migotorai's soul. But It was too late. She was gone. Satsujin stood there for what seemed hours, but whirled around and ran to where her unconscious friend laid. Satsujin stopped as a desolate scream filled the air.

Another scream tore the air, Satsujin's face was shadowed by darkness, pain and agony of not being able to help Yuni showed in her tear filled blue eyes.

A raw throated yell pierced the air, as Yuni screamed in agony. Satsujin kneeled before Yuni, her wide eyes blue eyes told nothing but sadness as her held Yuni's right hand within her own. The Members who had stood in shock now gathered around Yuni and Satsujin, checking her vital points. None of them could find any marks, so they knew that whatever that jutsu was it must have something powerful like...

"...The Sharingan, " Kakuzu said quietly looking at Yuni's thrashing form, who was pinned into Satsujin's body, hearing her screams echo throughout the hall.

"What?" a young blue skinned man said.

" The Sharingan, this Jutsu had the properties of the Uchiha clan's Kekki Genkai" the scarecrow-looking nin explained.

"MAMA!!! no don't!! please! Nii-san help me!! MAMA!!!!!!!!!" Yuni screamed out, Satsujin gasped, her arms rocked Yuni a little to fast to sooth the girl's screams, as Satsujin desperately cooed to her: " Shh..there...don't cry, your safe Yu-Yu-chan, it's all right !!!"

It took all the strength Satsujin had to not break down crying, at the sight of the jutsu tormenting her half-sister's mind, it was just **so hard**, it was hard, Yuni was like her little sister to her,if something was wrong she would know about, if she was in pain, Satsujin was in pain and visa versa. Their bond to each other was so closely interwoven in each other, that if one fell the other would, until she picked up the pieces and started over again. Such is the way of their bond.

Satsujin growled as she saw Kakuzu lift Yuni's thrashing form from Satsujin's lap. He stared at her eyes now a reddish color from trying not to cry as he said gruffly:

" We have to take her to the hospital ward,so I as a medic can help her Recover" he said. Satsujin nodded but said nothing as she and Kakuzu disappeatred from veiew as they headed to the medic ward, soon after Yuni's screams faded to the distance as the other members shifted through the information. With those two teens living here , things would bound to get interesting they all thought.

* * *

Author note: see you all next time!! **Review** please


	6. The Real Introductions

A/N: Okay, this chapter was tough for me here are some** important** things to remember that you MUST read before continuing to the chapter:

_Real self_- in Yuni's flashbacks, she is at her current age, but she can't speak to her memory self.

**_flasback/memory text-_** pretty self explanitory...

**when Tori is speaking-**this is when Yuni's 'demon' speaks to her or others.

Disclaimer: I **own **Yuni, Kueshi, Mitami and Migotorai Sasahara, the wolf Cerebeus and Yuni's demon Tori. **My friend owns** Satsujin-han Wana and her village Hidden in the Cloud. we **both **own the storyline. i do NOT own the show 'Naruto' in any way, shaoe or form.

* * *

Chapter 6: the real introduction

It had been days since Yuni's attack and the appearance from her mother, and Yuni still didn't stir or said a word. Satsujin was nearly sick with worry,they had given the antidote that she had provided Kakuzu with, which should have had Yuni up and running in two days tops . But Yuni still did not wake up.

Satsujin lifted her head at the sound of the medic ward's door open and the slight shuffle of footsteps. To her dismay, it wasn't just the Kakuzu standing there but that Uchiha Itachi with the bored attitude as well. Her blue eyes were dark gray, had rings under her eyes from the lack of sleep. Satsujin had plainly refuse to sleep with Yuni still in her condition.

"What are YOU doing here Uchiha? If your looking for a fight, you better leave!" Satsujin growled, her eyes flashed a deep red before they returned to her dark gray as she glared at the Uchiha.

"You two know each other Uchiha-san?" Kakuzu said with a slight frown under his mask. He looked at both the girl and the Uchiha who were both glaring for all what each other was worth. He saw that Satsujin was still holding Yuni's hand.

"Yes...our families are rivals, are they not Satsujin Wana? Itachi said evenly, his tone held a hint of fire underlining those words. His face was sculpted into a perfect emotionless face, his eyes held a cold glint in them.

" Shut the hell up!" Satsujin cried out, her eyebrows were knitted in a angry V-shape.

" Itachi, could help your uh.."sister" recover Ms. Wana" Kakuzu intervened.

"Tch...like that goddamn weasel will help anyone" Satsujin snorted

"My Mangekyo Sharingan can do more then just torture people..." Itachi stated in a monotone voice. He walked up to the cot where a unconscious Yuni laid, her breathing coming out as sharp gasps. Satsujin growled at him.

"If you hurt her..." Satsujin warned him with a snarl. Itachi ignored her. Stepping up to the unconscious girl on the bed, Itachi closed his eyes in preparation of what was to come. Satsujin's grip of Yuni tightened and Kakuzu stood back.

_Mangekyo Sharingan!_ As Itachi's eyes opened, the commas began to spin. Faster and faster, the commas slowly formed in a pinwheel like shape, but then... the spinning stopped, the pinwheel stood still and Itachi braced himself as he entered Yuni's mind.

**Yuni's memory **

_Black. It was black. Yuni was confused where was she?Her eyes widened as a scene, one from her past came to her. Her eyes showed pain within them. Walking up to her younger self, Yuni fell silent as an argument was heard._

"_**-do you even protect her,she's a cripple, a stupid cripple who only causes problems!" Mitami Sasahara screamed out.**_

"_**Don't say that about my sister Aunt Mitami." Kueshi said calmly. A 5 1/2-year old Yuni stood behind her teenage brother. Kueshi's hand tightened their hold on her left hand as she whimpered. Her Aunt turned her cold gaze toward her niece at the sound.**_

"_**So what if she has a rigid left hand! She is not that different." Her brother said in a monotone.**_

" _**So-SO WHAT!!?? that girl is the weakling of the Sasahara clan!! especially with that demon in her!" Yuni's Aunt shrieked.**_

"_No, no..." the current-aged Yuni whimpered as she watched her younger self tremble. Her large – more older- green eyes were locked on the face of her dead brother staring at him longingly._

"_Why?" a single tear fell to the ground. Another memory came__._

_**An small four year old Yuni was walking down a dirt path, her mother was beside her griping her right arm tightly as they came toward a small house.**_

_" __**Where are we going Mama?" Yuni asked. Her mothers eyes scrolled down to meet her daughter that were anxiously looking up at her for an answer, Migotorai shifted her gaze back to the house of her sister, her lips curled in a small smirk before she said: "Silence Yuni....do not question me..."**_

_**Once they were in walking distance of the house, Migotorai forced her daughter to walk behind her as she quickly walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. A crash sounded from within the house along with some cursing. A moment later, a young woman with black hair and gray eyes answered the door. She stared wide eyed at Yuni's mother, the look of irritation was replaced with astonishment.**_

_"__**Sister! Here so soon, I didn't expect you for several minutes!?" the woman said in a bell-like voice.**_

_"__**Hello Mitami.." her mother said coolly, as she locked her gaze on her younger sister. Mitami's smile turned into a a cold one when she caught sight of the 4-year old behind her sister.**_

_"__**Oh so this is the brat.." She sneered, grabbing Yuni's arm and pulling her to the door.**_

_"__**Yes...Do what you will with her Mitami, she is of no use to me. But I will come at 5:00 to receive her." Migotorai said coldly, her face neutral. And then she left in a puff of smoke.**_

_**Mitami grinned sadistically at her niece before roughly pushing her into the house. The house barely had any furniture, only those of necessity. Yuni looked up at her sadistic Aunt, pure fear written all over her face. Mitami's voice sent shivers throughout Yuni's body as her mind screamed at her to run, but Yuni was to paralyzed with fear to obey as her aunt cackled: "We're going to have lots of fun!"**_

_**Soon screams were heard throughout the house, along with mad laughter.**_

_Yuni was screaming, screaming for the pain to stop and memories to cease. She hugged her knees tightly, as she muttered incoherent things to herself. Tears ran freely down her cheeks._

_Itachi had appeared but Yuni was to paralyzed with shock and deep agonizing pain to see or notice him. He watched as he relived her memories with her in his silent vigil. He silently began constructing handseals, to release her from the Jutsu._

_Another memory appeared_

_**A 5 year old Yuni screamed, tears running down her cheeks. Her aunt was performing a Jashin ritual and Yuni was the sacrifice. Mitami grinned at the sight of Yuni on the floor as she raised her Kantana. A scream sounded and blood poured from a deep gash in her back that extended from Yuni's left shoulder to her right hip.**_

_**Yuni felt the hot liquid seep to the floor, the sickening smell of it running down her body. She was dying. She **_**knew**_** it, she knew that it was only a matter of time,that one of **_**them**_** would try to kill her. Tears fell down her cheeks. But then..instead of her strength weakening,she felt it increase filling her whole body. A sigh slipped from her mouth,Yuni drifted.**_

"**You should not be so ready to die, little one..." a strong male voice said gently.**

"_**Who-who aw you!?" Yuni asked fearfully. She gasped. Am I dead she wondered.**_

_**Two long pale arms encircled her, pulling her into a teenager's lap. The boy was handsome. He had short unruly black hair. And two lines under his eyes, **__(__A/n: think like Itachi's lines under his eyes__)__**his eyes were two different colors. His left eye was a deep beautiful shade of green, his right eye was the color of blood. His build was very lean and muscular. He wore a black trench coat.**_

"**My name is Tori" **_**the young man said calmly as he ran his hand over Yuni's sweat-soaked hair.**_

_**Looking around Yuni saw that they were on the inside of a iron cage with a paper seal.**_

_"_**_Am I dead?"_ **_**she asked him childishly. Tori frowned slightly and shook his head. No.**_

"_**Y**_**ou really shouldn't be so eager and desperate to die" _Tori continued._**

"**W**_**-what awe you?"Yuni stuttered out. Tori's eyes glanced down at the child that was in his arms. He sighed before starting his story.**_

"**I am the demon that invaded your country,the Village of Steam 3 thousand years ago." **_**Tori said. Yuni looked at him with wide eyes as she asked him:**_

"_**W-why awe you hwere?" **_

"**A long time ago, when I was 100 years old, I decided to disband from the tailed beast demons, I was once apart of them 50 years before that, so one day I was angry, Heh I don't remember why I was so angry...it was so long ago. But I decided to release my stress out on a village" **_**Tori said looking through the bars of the cage. Yuni shivered, Tori's gaze softened as he looked at her before saying: **_**"Don't be afraid,I won't hurt you, not like your mother..trust me"**

_**Yuni knew that she should have been afraid of the demon,it was natural. But this demon's gaze was so gentle and so protective, that she buried herself into him, a soft sigh of relief escaping her lips. Tori patted her head affectionately, a small smile graced his lips.**_

" **I demolished buildings and ravaged the humans, ninja and civilians alike-when I met the 3****rd****Suchi-Mukage****. We fought for days to months until he finally managed to seal me in a small statue. A few years past, your Kage knew that the longer his ninja tried to keep me sealed,the stronger I would become until I eventually break the seal and wreak havoc on the village. So they sealed me in a small baby"**_** Tori paused,looking at Yuni's shocked face**_

"**Yes that baby...was you**_**" Tori said wearily. Yuni's eyes filled with tears as she softy cried weak tears.**_

"_**Why? Why did mama let them!WHY??" She sobbed hard. Tori hugged her cooing soft words of comfort. Eventually Yuni calmed down in Tori's embrace. Tori sighed again, as he stared at the hallway that the iron bars stood between of.**_

"_**S**_**hhh, look I know about the dark part of your life Yuni-chan and I am willing to help you..." **_**Tori said gently cradling Yuni's small face, as they looked each other in the eye. Yuni's with a deep sorrow, Tori with seriousness and anger.**_

_**Yuni took a deep breath, her small body shuddered in her protectors arms, her face was filled with pain and slight fear.**_

"_**Are you angwy at me Twori-swan?" she asked him, closing her eyes in anticipation for a blow.**_

"**No I'm not made at you,who could get angry with you? No I am mad at your parents.." **_**Tori said kindly, as he placed a gentle kiss on Yuni's forehead. Her eyes shot open at the gesture.**_

"**Listen I will help you when you're in danger, I will protect you no matter what**_**" Tori was firmly.**_

"_**Why,why do you want to protect me, I'm nobody" the sad words cut into Tori like a knife. He looked at the small 5-year old incredulously. His lips were set in a thin line as he grabbed the small girl by the shoulders making her look at him. It took everything he had not to shake the child.**_

" **Every person like you is somebody, don't say that!!!!!! I ****will**** protect you,with my very life if I have to!!!" **_**Tori said. Yuni made up her mind, the paper seal went up in flames, the ashes dropping to the floor. The seal to the cage was broken, releasing the demon and his container.**_

"**Thank you Yuni" **_**Tori grinned. Yuni gave a small shy smile, as she blushed a light pink.**_

_Another memory came..._

"_**AUNTIE!! Stop it!!" a 6 year old Yuni screamed out, deep within her mind she felt Tori stir, his anger toward the woman that was her Aunt grew ten-fold.**_

"**Honey, let me help..." **_**Tori's voice echoed inside the recess of her mind. Yuni refused as she tried to suppressed him with her mind. But Tori was too powerful to be subdued by such methods, he watched and felt the pain course through their shared connection, mind and body alike.**_

"**Little one let me help you**_**" Tori urged her, Yuni surrendered herself, not able to take the pain anymore**_

_**Mitami's eyes widened at the sight of chakra surrounding her niece, not normal chakra either. It was an onyx colored chakra that was emitting itself in waves. It was not possible! Chakra can't change color!!!It looked alive, like it had a will of it's own.**_

_**Yuni's long waist length hair turned an onyx black color. She grew as tall as a 15 year old boy. But it was the difference of her eyes that make her aunt back away from her in fear. Her eyes that were once a beautiful green were now demonic. The pupil and color turned a blood-red color, the whites were as black as her hair. **_

_**Mitami's eyes widened, when Yuni came toward her. Mitami trembled at the sight of Yuni's sadistic grin. There was a dull clunk sound when her back met the wall. Yuni had her cornered. Mitami tried to run but was knocked down by a strong kick from Yuni's leg, sending her sprawling to the floor.**_

"**Heheh....now where do you think you're going!?" **_**a deep masculine voice came from Yuni's mouth. The tone was fairly amused but hidden anger underlined the words. Mitami stared at her niece wordlessly,pure fear written on her face.**_

"**What's wrong? Don't you want to play with me anymore!?" **_**Tori asked coldly, as the older woman tried to get away from him. A resounding crack was heard as he slapped her. Tori grinned at the sight of blood, blood that came from a bruise he made when he slapped the woman.**_

" **Tori, no please stop it!!!"**_** Yuni cried out within his mind. But Tori did not heed her pleas to stop.**_

_**Tori grinned darkly, at the beaten woman. Mitami's blackened eyes widened despite the pain. The little girl that Yuni was changed but not only by her looks alone. The weak shy caring girl she was a minute ago disappeared and was replaced**_** by a savage being.**_** This Yuni could kill without hesitation, this girl could kill without regard of their families, this girl would kill solely for the pleasure of it.**_

_**Screams echoed throughout the small building but it was not those of a child but of a young woman. Suddenly silence reigned over the house. Tori,stood there, his cold eyes looked disdainfully at the cold empty corpse in front of him. Blood spattered on the walls, and floor covering most of the surfaces in the sticky liquid. It's sickening scent was all over the house His clothes were no longer stained with Yuni's blood but was soaked to the bone of the dead woman's blood that laid there dead beside him.**_

_The memories swirled in front of both Itachi and Yuni. Yuni had tears running silently down her now pale face. I__tachi quickly reverted to the simple sign that canceled all genjutsu to a more complex one. One that was known to very few people, like his sensei..._

"**Fire style: Memory warp Jutsu!!**_" Itachi's strong voice called out._

_Itachi quickly tugged Yuni to her feet wrapping his left arm around her waist, and the other hand was formed into the 'Kai' symbol. Yuni gasped as her face met the sight of Itachi Uchiha. Yuni gasped once again as the sensation of falling enveloped her, the darkness that consumed her mind disappeared. The jutsu shattered into pieces as a distant scream was heard in the recess of Yuni's tormented mind. And Itachi and Yuni saw blackness, before the genjutsu released them._

"Uggg...?" a pair of green eyes opened and looked around a room blearily. Itachi let go of the girl and left the room. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Satsujin nod her head in thanks. As Itachi walked down the hall to his room his lip curled. She owed him.

"wha-what h-happened" Yuni groaned out. Satsujin looked at Yuni anxiously before replying.

" The Uchiha used Mangekyo Sharingan to snap you out of the jutsu you mom used.." Satsujin said

"M-mother was here!?" Yuni said quietly, her eyes widened a small fraction.

"not anymore" Satsujin growled out, her eyes narrowing at the thought of the back-stabbing woman.

"mmm...." Yuni moaned, a minute later and her head slipped into the soft pillow fast asleep. Satsujin smiled at this and walked out of the medic ward, knowing that Yuni was alright and in good hands. Now, Satsujin needed some sleep....

2 days passed since Yuni had woken up and already Yuni seemed to be back to her quiet self. At first all she would do was constantly cling to Satsujin. Not that Satsujin minded. Last night the Leader had told Satsujin that he would hold a meeting to introduction her and Yuni to the members and visa versa.

They were now in the room Yuni had first woken up in when she was unconscious.. Yuni was sitting on a chair lounging about while Satsujin sat on the floor, with her eyes closed thinking about all the ways she could get her hands on Yuni's mother and utterly** destroy** her.

"Satsujin...." a single blue eye cracked open to find Yuni staring at them, Satsujin's elegant eyebrow raised into her Black tipped bangs as she looked at Yuni.

"Hmm.....?"

"Didn't you say we would go and see Leader today?" she said quietly

"Yeah and-" Satsujin glanced at the clock in the room before saying "- Wow, we should go meet him ne?"

Yuni nodded silently and got up from where she previously sat and walked to the door Satsujin at her heels. Together they walked down the hallways. Something tugged at Yuni's instincts telling her to go forward, Satsujin did or said nothing but continued to follow her quietly. They soon stood in front of a large two way door. Taking a deep breath, both girls reached up, grabbed the doorknob and threw away their pasts as they walked into the room as equals.

Their first impression of the room was that it was quite spacious. Inside the room 9 men and one woman were seated along a wide table,where the Leader was explaining the situation to the members. Nodding silently to each other, Satsujin and Yuni proceeded to creep at the group as quietly as they could.

"-And there they are, good you two are a few minutes early then I expected you to be" the Leader said turning to where Yuni and Satsujin stood there frozen in their tracks. Damn it!

"hmmm" Satsujin said gazing at the members. Her mind had already begun classifying them:

The shark-look a like ninja or "Fish Sticks " as Satsujin like to personally call him.

The PMSing Uchiha who was "The Weasel" to her book. Stupid evil rivaling clan issues. Go away!!

To his right stood a blondie, guy or girl Satsujin couldn't say. But if she called him a transvestite right now, then she would be turned into a jigsaw puzzle, no doubt.

Next to **that** guy stood,the very same medic ninja that helped her and Yuni. Satsujin sighed inwardly. Why can't he just take off the mask!?

Yuni looked up at the other members in turn and eyed them carefully also beginning to categorize them in her mind.

The first of course was the leader, with his"stupid evil copying piercings" as Satsujin liked to rant. Yuni snorted at the very thought.

Then, it was Hidan, her religious fanatic cousin, who was now grinning at her, holding his Jashin pendent to his lips.

Another member,female this time. She was currently folding origami. She had light blue eyes with equally short blue-colored hair that was done in a bun with half of her hair down. An origami rose stood out on top of her hair.

Then it was the....uh the other masked guy, the one with the orange mask....who was now waving at Satsujin and her.(A/N: three guess who :D)

Another member stood there half submerged in the floor. He was the oddest one here. First off he was multi-skinned, his left side of his body was white and the other half of his body was black. He had green hair and golden eyes, not to mention the big obvious reason, he had a HUGE Venus fly trap surrounding,from what Yuni could see, his head and shoulders.

And last of all, was a man with short unruly hair the color of blood, with porcelain colored skin and beautiful light brown eyes. He had a bored expression on his face, the same as the Uchiha, when he looked at her. With a jolt of shock Yuni recognized him as one of the men who was sent to capture her. Oh what was his name!?

All men (and girl) turned to look at the two young girls who were now looking at their leader. All members, with the except of Satsujin and Yuni at the moment, were wearing the standard Akatsuki cloak; a black trench coat with red clouds outlined with white.

"Right.." said the leader. "You will identify yourselves and my members in turn, with introduce themselves to you and say the name of their partner."

"Satsujin-han Wana from the Village Hidden in the Clouds" Satsujin said emotionlessly staring at the members, all members returned her gaze back at her. They reverted their gaze to Yuni as she spoke.

"Um.. Yuni Sasahara from t-the Village Hidden in the Steam" she said softly,blushing a light pink when she was conscious of all the people staring at her.

" Right, Leader of the organization' Akatsuki'. Partner to Konan" the Leader said immediately. The female stood up and looked at the girls.

"Konan, partner to Leader-sama" she said in a soprano-like voice. She sat down again. The plant- ninja with the Venus fly trap stood up and addressed himself.

"Zetsu, partner** to no one" **he said looking at them with his piercing yellow eyes. His voice which was light at first grew darker towards the end of his introduction. The orange masked human lollipop jumped up.

"Tobi, subordinate to Zetsu-san!" he exclaimed joyfully. The blondie man smacked him in the back of the head, rolling his one eye.

"Deidara, partner to Sasori yeah" he said in a slightly high voice. The red haired man stood up,his brown eyes still trained on Yuni and Satsujin.

"Akasuna no Sasori, partner to Deidara" he said, boredom dripping in every word he spoke. The Uchiha stood up as Sasori reseated himself.

"Uchiha Itachi, partner to Kisame" he said in a monotone voice. "Fish Sticks" stood up.

"Houshigaki Kisame, partner to Itachi" he informed them, in a surprisingly deep voice. The medic stood up now.

"Kakuzu, partner to Hidan" the man said his green eyes looking at the new members. Yuni's cousin stood up.

" And Hidan, damn partner to Kakuzu" he proclaimed with a grin at Yuni. She smiled a weak one in return. The leader stood up now, his eyes solely of the two girls.

"Now that you know who we are, I will be filing reports up in my office, have one of the members show you around the base." he told the two teenagers. And with that he and Konan left, leaving an awkward silence between his members and the two girls.

" Itachi-san..." Yuni hesitantly. Itachi's head swung around to meet Yuni's, her green eyes staring at him. Itachi's eyebrows rose, the neutral face more prominent now.

"Hn?" came his response. Yuni blushed a little but quickly controlled herself.

"Thank you for helping me Itachi-san, I am in your debt..." Yuni stated softly. Itachi said nothing but gave her a silent nod before pretending Yuni's verbal contact never happened. All men and the Satsujin were astounded. But Itachi ignored them.

"Soo, what did you do before you came here? " Deidara asked them, as soon as they all regained their control of speech again.

Both Yuni and Satsujin opened their mouths to answer the question but it was soon forgotten. A blur of brown fur shot out from the shadows like a bullet shot from a gun and tackled Yuni down to the wet ground as she shrieked "ACK!!". Yuni looked up to see a giant brown wolf sitting on her stomach with a not-so-innocent expression on his face.

"Cer-Cerebeus!?" She exclaimed. With a growl of affection, the brown wolf hopped off of Yuni's stomach as she sat up. He grinned up at her, a doggy grin working it's way up his face.

"What's up mistress?" he said casually, in a tone that suggested that he smiled constantly. If the members looked staggered before, they were shocked out of their minds now. Satsujin gave them a small knowing smile. The first time she heard Cerebeus talk, she was shocked as well.

"We traveled up the villages, taking on missions for money, things like that" Yuni said answering Deidara's question. She acted as though this was a reoccurring situation, to have a 6 foot brown furred talking wolf to tackle her every other day.

"Please don't call me that Cerebeus, just call my by my first name" Yuni sighed. She looked up at Cerberus who towered over her with pleading eyes.

"Fine" he huffed. Yuni gave him a small smile, while Satsujin let out a short laugh.

"Who are they?" Cerebeus asked Satsujin after noticing the 8 ninja behind him.

"Members of Akatsuki" Yuni responded

"Oh" Cerebeus sighed. If his mistress was going to stay here and act as one of their agents, he would willing stay with her. Oh yes he knew about the Organization 'Akatsuki' for a while now. Including their secrets.....

Cerebeus had been with Yuni since birth, but often acted of missions given by her so he could not help her when she got hurt. Namely her parents. He was her life-long partner since her birth. He was only 16 years old in human years for crying out loud!

"Hey Hidan, it's been awhile" Cerebeus said grinning at Yuni's albino cousin

"Where the hell have you been?" Hidan grunted back. Cerebeus smirked.

" I'll take it as a 'It's good to see ya' remark Hidan" Cerebeus said sarcastically.

"Phft..Whatever" Hidan snorted.

"Yo albino....!!" Satsujin called out.

"_M_y name is Hidan" the said male Jashinist growled.

" Well you don't deserve to be called that 'cause you hurt Yuni-chan!" Satsujin's voice went dark at the words. She grinned demoniacally at him before saying; "Now I to make up a name so hmm...."

Satsujin had a look of thoughtfulness and deep concentration but side she was grinning manically. Yuni giggled softy before leaning toward her friend and whispered in her ear. Satsujin's eye brightened,as she smiled.

Cerebeus sniggered, while all the member excluding Itachi and Sasori, had looks of confusion plastered on their faces. Hidan's face held a ticked off expression.

"haha...nice one Yuni" Satsujin laughed.

"Thank you" Yuni said quietly

"What the hell are you saying?" Hidan suspiciously

"Oh nothing...you cusaholic Albino bunny of mine" Satsujin said sweetly. A moment of silence passed over the tense members before a great burst of full-blown out laughter filled the air. Even Sasori, Kakuzu and Itachi smirked at the face of said cursing Jashinist. Hidan glared daggers at both Satsujin and Yuni.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!?????"

Hidan growled and was about to leave when one comment, that one **little** comment made his whole body starting twitching in rage.

"Hidan, Jashin really sucks...."

The hideout was filled with yells and pleas for help. But none came as the rest of the members were to entertained to help her, as they were too preoccupied with laughing. All members smirked and laughed at the sight of Satsujin running for her life, screaming bloody murder with two furious Jashinists lusting for her blood at her heels.

* * *

A/n: Ja Ne!! And REVIEW....


	7. Fitting in

**Hello peeps! Sorry I couldn't update sooner but I have a liable excuse this time. I've been depressed - and am still-because a friend who I thought was my friend, said he hated me, but didn't have no choice but to be my friend and said that it was pathetic that I couldn't solve my own problems and that I was weak, so yeah, my updates will be slower cause of what happened and I'm still depressed... :(**

**Disclaimer:** I own Yuni; my friend own's Satsujin-han, Masashi Kishimoto own N_aruto._

* * *

Chapter 8: Fitting in

"Ow,ow, OW!!!!!" Satsujin yelled out grabbing her cheek in pain.

Kakuzu sighed as he forced Satsujin's hand down by his threads. Numbed by the pain, Satsujin turned her head and glared at one of the two people responsible for her misery right now. The person who sat on a chair in the shadows, watching Kakuzu heal her, smirking all the while.

They were in the Medical Corps Ward once again, only this time they were treating Satsujin's injuries from the immense beat down that was administered by two unnamed and extremely angry beyond all reason, people.. er...Jashin followers.

Satsujin winced, as Kakuzu applied alcohol on a cotton ball that was attached to a plastic stick, to the bruises on her arms. She moaned, and glared holes at the small shadowy silhouette seated in the corner of the room.

"What did I say to have not only _Hidan,_but also you beat me to a pulp !!??" Satsujin groaned in pain.

"Hmpth....Perhaps insulting my god..." Yuni's voice said, as she smirked in the darkness.

"Well I didn't know you would by angry **too**, I just wanted to tick off the Albino Bunny..." Satsujin retorted.

"Uhgg, In all our years together, you're telling me that you did **not **onceeven NOTICE my rituals!!!!" Yuni sighed roughly in exasperation.

"Uhhh........no" Satsujin said sheepishly.

Yuni stared at her friend for a full minute, before turning her head and whacking it on the wall in aggravation. Whack, Whack, Whack. Why, Jashin **Why**? Why did she have someone who was so Jashin-damn oblivious to her rituals and talks of Jashinism!!!.......Ow

I mean, Yuni was not like her cousin in that respect. For example when Hidan sermons about Jashin, he drones on and on and on for 2 to 5 hours **every day, **meanwhile Yuni just rants about her god for about 3- 4 minutes at week or a month tops. See the difference?

Yuni closed her eyes and sighed deeply before saying, "Well for future reference **DO NOT**say anything bad about my religion to Hidan or he'll beat you into a squashed jelly donut, and I, as a matter of fact might be tempted to join him..."

Satsujin cringed at the thought of another encounter with two angry blood lusting Jashinists but smiled at the next part of the sentence. _'Jelly donuts...mmmm'_she thought.

"Your good to go Satsujin" Kakuzu said, getting up and holding out his hand. Satsujin sighed and handed over a 20$ dollar bill. And with that Kakuzu left, leaving the two girls alone with each other in the ward. Yuni rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"You know, I could just heal you, you didn't have to spend your money for Kakuzu-san to heal you..." Yuni said exasperated.

"Well um...I thought you might be mad at m-me so....uh...." Satsujin mumbled to herself. Yuni's eyes popped open, widening as she giggled.

"What!? What's so funny?" Satsujin demanded

"You like Kakuzu-san...!" Yuni snickered. Now it was Satsujin's turn for her eyes to widen. She blushed you-need-a-microscope-to-see-it pink.

"I do not" Satsujin stated, her face looking much like Itachi Uchiha.

"Yeah you do" Yuni said, her smile turned in a pleased smirk.

"I do not!!!" Satsujin's voice grew louder, Yuni snickered again.

Their argument lasted for several minutes. Anyone who were now passing the Medic Ward had to cover their ears, to avoid the risk of Satsujin's voice reliving them of their hearing. There was a silence, until Satsujin's voice roared throughout the whole base, as she screeched;

"WHAT THE HELL!!!????!!"

--

Yuni sniggered behind Satsujin as they walked toward their rooms. Satsujin growled under her breath, her narrowed eyes were giving poisonous looks at the girl behind her.

_'Am I really that easy to read?'_Satsujin thought, she sighed in irritation. Satsujin's eyes widened as she turned around. Yuni looked around at the same time, a kunai already in hand, already looking for the source of the chakra signal.

"Hey, aren't you two supposed to get your cloaks?" a low voice called out. Both girls tensed in alarm, as the shadowed wall in front of them swirled, as Sasori appeared in front of them.

"_Argg! What the HELL is it with them, and coming out from behind us through WALLS!?! _Satsujin screamed out mentally. Yuni relaxed her tense muscles at the sight of the man. Sasori's face held a small smirk, as if knowing what Satsujin was thinking.

"Our cloaks?" Yuni asked, as she stowed her kunai away in her weapons pouch.

"Didn't Leader tell you..?" Sasori asked, his face knitted in confusion and a hint annoyance

"No Akasuna-san, he did not.." Yuni said answering for herself and Satsujin who was currently tongue-tied for the right words to express. Yuni blushed a slight pink, as Sasori turned his gaze to her when she spoke.

Sasori's annoyed face turned into a frown, as he said slowly, "Well first off don't call me by my last name,Yuni-san"

"Second off?" Satsujin said with a smirk. Sasori's face darkened as he shot a glare in Satsujin's direction.

"Now, I have to show you to the supply room,you can get your uniform there" Sasori said roughly,before walking away. Yuni walked a few steps hesitantly after him, while Satsujin just stood there...not moving.

Sasori let out an irritated sighed as he and Yuni turned in Satsujin's direction. Satsujin watched him with narrowed eyes, while Sasori's normally blank face held a hint of impatience.

"Are you going or not!? I hate waiting, so hurry up!" Sasori barked, as he and Yuni waited for Satsujin to catch up. Yuni had a very uncharacteristic blank expression on her face.

"Yeah,yeah I'm coming, you impatient bastard" Satsujin muttered to herself. Sasori heard what she said but ignored her as he lead Yuni and Satsujin down towards a new hallway. No one spoke a word.

"Hey so Sasori, what's with all these hallways?" Satsujin asked the red haired man, determined to break the silence. Silence issued from the man a long time before a small sigh went passed his lips.

"It's in case enemy lines break in, there would be too many hallways to navigate around easily. That way we, as in Akatsuki have the upper advantage in catching them with their guard down.." Sasori said without turning around to look at the two girls.

"Ohhh" Satsujin said, as they continued walking. Silence came back into the small group again. Satsujin sighed, and rolled her eyes up at the red-haired man. God she hated Sasori and the silence that came with him!!

"Here.." Sasori suddenly said after an half of hour of silence, as he stood and threw his arm out toward a door that stood in front of them. Satsujin entered the room, with Yuni at her heels and Sasori following behind them.

"Well damn! How much boxes to you people need!?" Satsujin muttered in amazement.

She was right. Boxes and boxes were piled together forming a long chain. On the left side two metal shelves stood against the wall, holding even MORE boxes. A long iron pole was situated between the two walls, where the Akatsuki-styled cloaks of different sizes hung limply dusty clinging on the smooth black fabric.

"You can take anything you might want or need" Sasori said watching them with a bored expression, as he leaned against the door frame, his arms crossed over his chest.

Moving up to one of the boxes, Yuni opened the flaps, as the binding fell apart and floated slowly to the concrete floor. Yuni inwardly rolled her eyes at the contents it held. She pulled put a long piece of fabric turning it around with her hands. Fishnet. Well, well figures they'd have some in storage.

Satsujin moved forward to one of the ranks, peering into one of the shelves. It held dark-colored clothing. Satsujin sighed, well at least they wouldn't be wear the same clothes for months, so that was a start. Satsujin's lips turned into a sarcastic grin at the thought.

"Hey Yuni...why don't we say to another change of fashion sense hm?" Satsujin said. Still grinning like Christmas had come early.

"Why not?" Yuni replied, shrugging her shoulders. And with that both girls got to work.

A few minutes later Satsujin and Yuni came out of the room, looking completely different. Satsujin now wore a dark purple V-cut shirt that stopped beneath her breasts. Black fish netting covered her entire belly. Her village's forehead protector was tied around her head, her father's necklace hung from her slender neck. Dark gray pants that stopped at her knees covered her thighs. Black combat boots covered her feet and her black-tipped blonde hair was pulled in a long ponytail.

Next came Yuni who wore a steel gray shirt that was long enough to exposed her low belly. Grey-black colored pants hung loosely from her hips. Next fish netting covered both of her forearms. Beginning at her elbow, the netting extended toward her arm, where it ended at the wrist. As they reached to her hands, the netting was cut off, as sturdy black leather covered her hands in a fingerless glove.

Her short dark-brown hair hung loosely from her head, framing her oval-shaped face. Her own village forehead protector was tied securely on her upper thigh, The Jashinist's rosary still hung against her neck but on a shorter string of rosary beads.

Sasori merely raised an eyebrow at their choice of clothes but said nothing. Hmm...the Sasahara girl looked **very **nice though...

"Hmm, I like this.." Yuni said as she examined herself in a conveniently-placed mirror. How very true Sasori thought watching her. He shook his head slightly. No! He's wasn't suppose to have emotions, thanks to that jutsu. And she was part of the organization as well.

"Yeah" Satsujin said. Sasori abruptly cleared his throat, gaining their attention.

"Here..It was very difficult but I found your sizes" Sasori said gruffly, as he handed both girl's to Akatsuki-styled cloaks.

"Cool" Satsujin commented as she put on the black cloak, it was left open exposing her clothes underneath.

"Hmm.." said all that Yuni said, as she pulled the knee-high black cloak around her body, enjoying the warm soft silky material on her skin. She could tell by the way it was made, that someone could walk through a entire snow or rain storm, and he would be warm throughout it and the cloak would not in any way get damaged.

"You sound exactly like the Uchiha, stop it!" Satsujin said sharply. She hesitated. "It's annoying enough to have him here, saying the exactly same thing when someone tries to start up a conversation" She muttered under her breath.

"You done yet!!?" Sasori said from behind them in irritation, interrupting the blonde girl's rant.

"You know I can hear you" Yuni said in a monotone, to Satsujin as she walked out of the room.

"What!?" Satsujin yelled out a second to late, as she stared at the retreating figures of Sasori and Yuni.

She grumbled as she followed the two around the base, she stalked throughout the building following her friend and fellow team member, as she growled under her breath about' traitorous friend and annoying red-heads.'

Sasori looked behind him; occasionally catching the Sasahara girl's green eyes move from his back and lower to the ground. Every time he caught her doing this she would stare in another direction and blush.

He smirked to himself, before once again walking through the base's complex layout, the other two at his heels. Soon enough the trio arrived in front of yet another door. The door was shadowed from the lack of light.

"Here, "he said as he twisted the door handle open, and stepped aside as he escorted both girls into the room. The room was bare of any personal items; the walls were a gray slate color, the floor an green blue color. The only items in the room were 2 futons that lay in the corner; a small lamp was on the floor emitting a soft glow to the room, a brown bag, which belonged to Yuni, was against the gray wall.

Satsujin raised an eyebrow at this. It was a bag that contained most of Yuni's items, some of it hers as well. Where'd they get it? Sasori saw her look and explained how they found it.

"When we captured you, we found a brown bag hidden in a hollow of the tree where Kisame and I had cornered Yuni, we knew it was yours because it had your chakra signal all over it, Yuni.." Sasori said

"Thank you for finding it" Yuni said quietly.

"Hn"

"This room will suit you both until your own rooms are ready, unfortunately it's still being remodeled" Sasori said and with that he left the room and walked into his own, leaving Yuni and Satsujin alone.

Satsujin sighed, as she and Yuni sat on the beds, she switched the light off, the darkness consumed the room.

Both girls sat in the darkness of the room, complementing about the day's events. Satsujin lay across her bed.

"So..." Satsujin sighed propping herself on her elbows to look at her friend

"What?" Yuni said, her green eyes scrolling downwards to meet Satsujin's blue ones

"You like Sasori!" Satsujin accused playfully, her blue eyes sparkled with joy.

"Hmm" Yuni said her eyes gleamed with boredom.

"Come on! I mean, whenever he looks at you when you talk, you start blushing and stuttering like mad!" Satsujin teased. Yuni went silent at the words.

"Well are you or not!?" Satsujin demanded.

"Shut up..." Yuni stated softly. She laid down and pulled the covers around her inside the cot that was laid out for her. A few minutes past with silence issuing from both girls until Yuni broke it.

"Is it...is it really that obvious?" Yuni asked Satsujin, her voice grew softer at each word. Satsujin hesitated before answering.

"Well, to me you just easy to read, but that just because I been around you for so long, to others...when you interact with people, people that you don't know or trust yet...your......different." Satsujin said.

"Hmm, thank you Satsujin, Goodnight.." Yuni said.

"Goodnight....Yuni" Satsujin whispered. Silence issued from the two, Satsujin smiled as the sound of soft breathing was heard in the room.

* * *

A/n: Please, please, please, PLEASE Read and **REVIEW**!!


	8. Battle to the Fittest

Author note: well this is my first time writing "Battle Scenes" so take it easy on me, I did my best!

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Yuni, Hogomaru, the Jutsu "Secret technique: Hidden Puppet Revolution" and Anko belong to **ME**, the Satsujin belong to someone that I know.

* * *

Chapter 9: Battle to the Fittest Fitting in pt2

"Yo Yuni-chan"

Yuni whirled around, a soundless snarl etched on her tanned face; a kunai was already in her hand. Narrowed green eyes met a pair of white eyes. Yuni relaxed as Kisame dropped his blue-skinned hand that was extended to touch her shoulder.

"Yes Kisame-san?" She asked as she put the kunai in her weapons pouch.

"Leader wants you to... uh... show us your level and skill of fighting, you will have 2 hours to prepare" Kisame said, his wide eyes returned to their normal size as he left Yuni.

Yuni stood there motionless, looking back quickly to see if anyone was following her, nobody was. Yuni closed her eyes, letting her instincts take over. She sensed that no one was hiding their chakra signals either. Good.

She swiftly made her way across the hall to the room, she and Satsujin shared, and knelt over her brown bag, searching for her equipment. She hid a small grin as she pulled out two fairly-sized scrolls. She was ready, she didn't need two hours to prepare, not with these scrolls.

--

"Yo Satsujin-san un?"

Satsujin-hanswerved around to look at the terrorist bomber. She raised an eyebrow at Deidara, wondering to herself what he could possibly want.

"Yeah?" she said.

"Uh..Leader wants you at the arena in the 2nd floor of the base. He ordered me to escort you there immediately hmm." Deidara said.

"Why?" Satsujin asked boredom in her voice.

"Uhh, to test your capabilities, you have 2 hours to prepare yourself un..." Deidara replied.

Satsujin's blue eyes narrowed as she frowned at Deidara, who left in a puff of smoke. What did the Leader of this organization take her for a weakling? Damn him then!

She killed her entire village on her own, unlike that Itachi Uchiha who only killed his clan. With the exception of his little brother, Sasuke. And with the help of Madara Uchiha no less! That should be proof enough, how strong she was!!

-2 hours later-

"Sasahara-san, Wana-san,** come on**" Zetsu called to the two girls. Yuni and Satsujin exchanged looks to each other, before following the plant-shinobi. It took the trio 5 minutes to reach a pair of large doors.

"Well, well" Satsujin said as she and Yunilooked aroundthelarge training ground.

The training ground itself was the size of a football field. The walls were made of hard gray concrete and the floor was grass. Stairs lead up to a rafter where the members stood leaning over the railing, waiting. Zetsu nodded at the 2 teens and disappeared in a flash of color, reappearing on the rafter with the rest of the members.

"Sasahara-san, Wana-san, you both know your purpose here, do you?" Leader's voice called from above. Both girls nodded.

"Right, Wana-san come up here, Sasahara-san, we will begin with you, your opponent will be Hidan" Leader said. Both Satsujin and Yuni nodded.

"Good luck" Satsujin whispered in Yuni's ear as she passed her and went up to the rafters.

"Right Yuni, we will test your Taijutsu skills first, Hidan get out there!" Leader barked. Hidan had a slight frown on his face but grabbed his scythe. He went down, his weapon leaning on his right shoulder, his hands in his pockets, and a small smirk on his face.

"You ready Yuni?" Hidan asked with a microscopic expecting smile.

"Hm" Yuni replied with a smile apprehensive smile.

"You may begin when ready" Leader called.

Hidan ran toward Yuni, a smirk on his face. Yuni smiled as she stood her ground, Hidan jumped at her his hand curled in a fist. Yuni laughed as she grabbed his arm and threw him with ease to the floor. Hidan smirked as he kicked at Yuni's leg but Yuni evaded him, delivering a punch to the stomach that made Hidan wheeze in pain.

"Argg!" Yuni growled, as she aimed a kick, slamming her leg to Hidan's chest.

Hidan grunted and swiftly punched Yuni in the chest while kicking at the front Yuni's legs, causing her to kneel in pain. Hidan grinned; he knew that kicking her there was her weak point.

Yuni grinned and kicked out at Hidan's thighs making the unsuspecting Jashinist fall down. Now it was Yuni's time to smile, she quickly rolled Hidan on his side and began punching him. She held her breath as blood smeared on her hands.

Hidan growled and kicked Yuni in the stomach, sending her falling in the air.

With a grunt, Yuniwas flung backwards, the dust floating around her legs, as her heels dug into the ground, with a soft growl; she stopped several meters from where she was standing just a second ago. As soon, as Yuni's heels dug into the dirt, stopping her from falling on the ground, she sank into a crouch, facing her immortal cousin.

An animalistic grin was twisted on her lips, as her normally kind eyes suddenly held a glint of sympathetic amusement. She stared at Hidan, as she gathered the chakra within her body, and sent it to her left arm. Underneath the sleeve and skin, her left arm relaxed, making it possible for her to perform jutsu.

Hidan narrowed his eyes at Yuni. What was she planning? He sank into a low crouch, as he moved his scythe in front of him. _'Don't tell me... '_ he thought his dark purple eyes narrowed deeper in realization, as his grip on his weapon tightened. She was going to use **that** technique no doubt...

Quickly, Yuni clapped her hands together, and began forming hand seals with incredible speed, a minute later she slammed her hands of the earth, as under her breath, she whispered : "Secret technique: Hidden Puppet Revolution!"

Yuni straightened her body in a standing position, her eyes widened in excitement. Her chest swelled as though she was holding her breath. Her arms that were held, bent in front of her glowed, a red color, as though she had held them inside a open flame.

Quickly Yuni opened her mouth and blew. But it was not air that came out of her mouth. But blue colored balls of fire speeding one after another. As soon as they escaped her lips, the balls of flames flew out around her, floating like a flickering torch, red-hot orbs, suspended in midair. With a sound like a snap, orange colored flames appeared flickering as they licked around her bent arms, dancing around her forearms and amazingly not burning the skin. A Fire-styled Jutsu, Katon Ryuuka no doubt.

With no provocation, the flames tensed and flew from her arms, where they too joined the others floating balls of flame. With a twitch of her finger, a red bound scroll came from Yuni's back. With a crackle of flame, the seal of the scroll fell apart. Yuni smiled widely, as the scroll opened.

With supernatural speed, unknown objects escaped the confinements of the scroll; their shapes were just a blur of color, to the 10 ninja that were overlooking the battle. Half of them grinned; this was going to get interesting.

And to Sasori's utter amazement, chakra strings sprung to the tips of Yuni's fingers as they tied themselves from Yuni's tanned fingertips to the objects that were recognized as puppets. But it wasn't that the girl was accomplished in puppet mastery, no. It was the nature of her chakra strings.

It wasn't the normal clear blue color that all puppet masters, even he, had. The strings looked as though the very essence of fire was created in them. It was like the chakra strings **were **the flickering flames of fire. Sasori was astounded, not that Yuni was a puppet mistress of course.

But her puppet strings, they looked as though they were fire itself, it didn't even singe the girl's fingertips or her puppets. He never, in his long life, heard of such a thing. He was in utter shock, even though his face had only widened a small fraction, before returning to his usual emotionless expression. These strings.... they just **weren't** natural...

With a slight twitch of her fingers, the 5 puppets went toward the flaming balls of fire. Upon contact, the puppets didn't even burst in cindered ashes from the white-hot flames, but something astounding happened.

The balls of fire pulsed in power, small bumps forming, as they morphed in unknown objects, in the puppet's hands. With a small sweeping motion, her finger's weaving up and down, Yuni sent the puppets toward the immortal Akatsuki member, the 5 puppet's speed was incredible, and they were only a colored blur, even to the Sharingan.

Hidan cussed, as he was forced to jump to the side, to avoid the puppets from tearing his body apart. If they did that, then well...he'd be in some deep shit. His purple eyes widened, as one of the flaming objects in a puppet's hands, was extinguished from the flames, as a large paw-like weapon appeared in the mist of the heaving smoke, it's tri-clawed blades were as long as the size of a large scythe blade, the steel glinting wickedly in the light.

Satsujin's eyes narrowed, her clear blue eyes were slightly hardened. Before Yuni had released her puppets, her eyes had flashed a strange color; the pupils and normal green eye color was a deep red, like blood, the whites of her eyes were black. It had happened so quickly that no one not even a ninja had noticed, except her. So Yuni was using** his** power, eh?

The 5 puppets were closing in on Hidan, while Yuni stayed on the sidelines controlling them, having them do the work. Hidan growled, at the sight of the 5 puppets surrounding him in a circle, one with the claw weapon at one o'clock. The other two held long knives, sharp and glinting in the artificial light. Another held a weapon of spikes. Long thin metal spikes prodded out from a bronze-made container, a long chain made of steel, were connected to the spikes, making it possible for the weapon to be thrown in a long range attack...

The last puppet was the most deadly though, this puppet was different from the rest. The puppet looked more human than the rest. His wooden skin was a pale peach unlike the brown-toned skin of the other four puppets, short black hair covered his head, and his lifeless eyes were a gray-blue. In his hands was a wickedly sharp sword, the hilt was ornate in blood-red rubies, the rest of the hilt was an onyx color. The steel blade was sharp and wicked. But what was more cautious about the sword,was the liquid that was dripping from the sword's length.

Hidan growled softly. It was poison, most likely of Yuni's own design. If he got even a small scratch, he'd be wishing that he **was **dead. The venom she created to make her poisons was deadly and effective.

In a mere second, one of the puppets shot forward a katana raised to attack, leading on the rest to battle. Hidan snarled, and had just in time, raised his scythe, to intercept the attack. With clang and a earsplitting screech, the two steel weapons met each other, grinding sparks of fire.

In the confusion a puppet came from behind him. Hidan cussed again, he performed a back flip as he delivered a powerful kick to the puppet, sending it flying to the ground. With a loud crackle, as though it was made from thunder, the red chakra string snapped disappearing from Yuni's fingers and sendingthe puppet into the grass-covered ground headfirst were it lay, motionless.

Yuni's lips formed a small smirk, another snap of thunder came and a line of chakra was sent out to the fallen puppet, reuniting the wooden battle puppet to her control. Hidan growled in frustration.

Hidan whirled around, sending the deadly blades twirling. The puppets faltered, and with a large 'crack' a puppet's body was caught in his weapon, the blood-red blades were prodding from the puppet's stomach, destroying the wooden body. Hidan's arm snapped around his body, as he released the puppet from his scythe, where the puppet went flying and with a dull 'clunk' it slammed into the concrete wall.

And with renewed vigor, Yuni and Hidan went into battle. The puppets divided, and hung in the air, their arms moved the weapons in front of them.

"Oh HELL no!" Hidan said, his eyes widening, when he realized what Yuni was planning all along. He snarled, crap, why didn't he realize it!? And now he couldn't do **anything**, she had him cornered.

"Hell yes" Yuni said, grinning. She moved her fingers, weaving her chakra strings in various movements, as she prepared to execute her attack.

The 4 puppets simultaneously faltered and slid in a slight downwards pose and they hovered in mid air. In a blink of an eye they dived. They once again became blurs, the clothes they wore whipped in response to the winds pressure, flying around them.

Hidan ground his teeth together, as he dug his feet firmly in the ground, preparing for hell. All at once the puppets came to him. The dome was filled with sharp sounds of metal hitting metal, as Hidan fought to destroy or parry the seemingly non stopping attacks.

The Akatsuki members, even Satsujin were amazed, at the strength, intensity and the breathtaking beauty of Yuni's fighting skills. Satsujin especially. She was shocked that Yuni could be so...so ferocious. Yuni was amazing, the way she fought, with passion burning in her heart. Satsujin smiled. Maybe, maybe that was why Yuni was known outside her clan as a prodigy. Tori had strengthened Yuni's personality, in more ways than one.

In the chaos of the battle, the puppet mistress herself ran toward the unsuspecting immortal. Her fingers weaved the red chakra strings, making her puppets repeatedly attack the slowly weakening man. Yuniranher speed was gaining in each passing second. In five seconds flat, Yunihadbecome invisible to the human eye, the wind blowing in the intensity of her speed.

Yuni suddenly became visible, her expression determined, as she ran a few meters in front of him. Hidan laughed as he lifted his red scythe in front of him in a defense pose. The smirk of his face was wiped off immediately as a look of astonishment was shown on his face.

Yuni smirked, as she jumped at Hidan, she kicked off the scythe covering his chest, as she went into a back flip, her right hand was forming seals. Hidan snarled a look of shock on his face. Yunioutstretched her arms, as if she dived off a swimming board, a secondlatershe passed through the ground soundlessly, as if it was water itself.

The Akatsuki member's eyes widened, even Itachi was shocked. They couldn't sense her chakra signal anywhere. Yuni was gone, there was no sign of her, but that was the least of **Hidan's **worries, especially when the puppets were still attacking him...

Hidangrunted, as from the haze of the still advancing puppets, he tried to find his cousin. Hidan growled viciously as he threw a puppet off his body, only to have it standing up andproceedwith the assault, as if it didn't fall on the ground. Hidan was ticked off, he couldn't see Yuni **anywhere**. And it was pissing him off~!

What the! A puppet suddenly appeared over his back, Hidanwhirled around destroying the puppet with a blow from his scythe. As the puppet fell into pieces at his feet, Hidan felt an agonizing pain enter his ribs. Cussing mentally at himself for being careless, Hidan looked down, only to see Yunion the ground panting, her handcurled around a bloody kunai knife that was embedded in his rib cage.

Hidan growled and swiftly yanked his cousin's head up to him, lifting her body in the air, as she gasped for breath. He growled. Andthrewher across the field, where she landed on the ground with a yell of pain. Hidan rushed toward her prone body.

Yuni gasped as Hidan'sfootheld her body to the ground. She struggled in vain, as Hidansmirkedin triumph. Planting his scythe firmly in the ground, Hidan leaned down, still keeping a firm grip of the weapon's handle.

"Heh gotcha Yuni, sorry you're too slow, but ya were fun to play with..." he whispered in her ear.

With a grunt, Hidanrippedthe knife out of his body, letting it fall to the ground with a 'clang'. Yuni's eyes bulged in outrage, her body swelled.

"What the-!" Hidan snarled. Swinging his scythe forward, the shadow clone disappeared with a mist of smoke, before the scythe even touched her.

"Heh, what was that about 'I'm too slow'?" a soft voice said in his ear. A pressure on his neck, told Hidan that a kunai was pressed against his throat. Hidan growled. Just as he was about to force Yuni's hand to release the kunai, another sharp object poked his side painfully. Hidan looked down and was now mentally screaming profanities in his mind. Another kunai was pressed on his side, this one coated to the tip with poison.

"Jashin-damn it!" Hidan hissed.

"Enough." Leader called from the rafters. "Impressive Yuni-san, very impressive"

"Thank you Leader-sama" Yuni called back quietly. In an instant, she released Hidan from her deadly embrace.

Hidan relaxed immediately as soon as the kunai left his skin. He shuddered; Yuni was never **this** good before. It impressed and scared him deeply.

Yuni's body slumped and suddenly leaned forward, her breathing became heavy and short gasps, her chest heaving. A minute later, her legs crumpled and she collapsed. Quick as lightning Hidan caught Yuniinhis arms, before she hit the ground. Hidan frowned, he knew it. This battle had taken a lot outta her.

Satsujin's eyes narrowed. Hmm...it seemed that the chakra that had sustained Yuni during the fight had left her, leaving her completely exhausted. No one of course saw the blue chakra that encased Yuni's body, humming in power. Nobody but Satsujin and Yuni herself.

A Hyuugaclanmember had once been a friend of Satsujin's. When she was dying on a mission, the Hyuuga had given Satsujin one parting gift. The Hyuuga clan's Kekki Genkai, 'The Byakugan'. So Satsujin had attained the power of the Hyuuga clan's blood trait.

Nobody had noticed the milky, lavender color Satsujin's eyes had become, as they were distracted by the suspense of the battle. Nobody except, Itachi Uchiha, who just decided to say nothing about it.

It seemed that after Yuni and Hidan were fighting with the best of their Taijutsu skills, Yuni had fallen in exhaustion and some of the reserved chakra that lay dormant, hidden within her body had awakened and renewed her weak strength to fight on.

"Satsujin?" Leader's voice boomed, as his shadow turned to face her.

"Hm?" Satsujin asked back, her voice dripping with boredom.

"Now, it's your turn, Show us...what a unique shinobi you are..." Leader called.

Satsujin sighed, for moment she watched Hidan carry an unconscious Yuni, bridal style in his arms, out of the arena. She jumped over the railing andlandedsmoothly on the grassy ground below. She frowned as she crossed her arms to her chest, waiting.

A few minutes later, the Uchiha came down from the stands, his cold smirk in place as he deliberately walked with slow leisure. Satsujin's eyes watched him like a hawk, as she too glided out gracefully in the middle of the area to meet him.

"So it begins..." Itachi murmured to himself. His legs moved away from each other in a half-standing crouch. His arms were bent in front of him in position ready to take action at any notice.

"The Wana against the Uchiha..." Satsujin finished with a cruel smirk, as she took a fighting stance.

"Too bad, this with be over the second it has begun..." she added darkly.

"Hmpth, Oh is that a fact?" the Uchiha admonished, dark mirth colored his voice, an eyebrow raised. His cold lifeless eyes held a slight spark of interest.

"Begin!!" Leader's deep voice boomed, it echoed around the deathly silent room. Satsujin smiled, Itachi smirked. The two came running to each other, ready to go head to head.

Their bodies met with a deep 'bang' that echoed loudly. As they fought, remnants and debris from the previous fight were ripped to shreds, grass and soil flew up in the air, separated from the destroyed earth. Bursts of chakraflewwidely in the air, around the fighting pair.

Itachi's arm drew back as if preparing for something. Satsujin snarled, she delivered a swift kick as she tried to sweep Itachi'slegsfrom out under him. The corner of Itachi's pale lips curled in a small smirk but was gone the second it had appeared.

Satsujin frowned, she resorted to deliver swift but powerful kicks to his stomach but Itachi evaded the blows. A soft snarl came out of Satsujin's lips, a spark of anger in her eyes when she looked at Itachi's cold, lifeless, calculating black eyes as they exchanged blows.

Satsujin growled, under the cover of Itachi parrying her blows, her left arm drew back, her hand forming a fist and she snapped it forward, as she targeted Itachi's face. But it never reached it's destination. A resounding 'smack' was made, as Itachi's handcurled tightly around Satsujin's fist, stopping her from hitting him.

Satsujin growled, her eyes showed restrained anger and she ripped her hand from the Uchiha prodigy's strong grasp. She quickly shoved him aside with all her bodyweight, unable to avoid it in time, the Uchiha's body tipped as Satsujin's body slammed into him. Itachi swiftly cart wheeled and regained his balance in an instant, looking unfazed and cold.

Satsujin quickly planted her hands firmly andpushedherself, her body flung itself high in the air from the disturbed ground. In midair she performed a back flip and twisted her upper body. As her bodyweight flipped in the air, Satsujin threw two kunai in Itachi'sdirectionbefore landing gracefully on the palms of her hands to the ground.

Both kunai hit Itachi in the heart, as he toppled over, a loud pop was heard andin a puff of smoke, a log fell to the ground with a dull 'thunk' with two kunai embedded in its wooden flesh.

_'Damn, a substitution Jutsu!'_Satsujin realized. She gasped; she quickly looked over her head and felt her mouth open in dead shock. There was Itachi hovering in mid air, his Sharingan activated. A large murder of crows circled him cawing, as he performed Jutsu seals in a rapid succession.

Satsujin snarled in outrage. Suddenly deep within her, she felt something break, and newfound power was released, flushing the weariness and purging the weakness from her body. The power flooded her body, merging with her powers and chakra. She grinned madly.

Satsujin's smirk widened, as a half-crazed laughed ripped out her throat, cold madness colored the neutral emotion, in her dark cool blue eyes. The poor fool...he was about to realize, why they called her: "The Goddess of Bloodshed and Chaos!!!!"

Itachi's eyes held a microscopic spark of shock and he inwardly grimaced. Hmm... It seemed that something, a seal no doubt had broken with the Wana's body. He felt her chakra levels rise dramatically, there was something about her, something **inhumane**.

"We'll take this to the skies then!" Satsujin chuckled darkly.

Her body stiffened and a groan escaped Satsujin's lips. Her back stretched and hunched over her legs in a hunchback position. A screeching soundsplit the air, as torn pieces of cloth flew down to the ground. Blood sailed through the air andsplattered on the ground, staining the gray concrete with red.

Satsujin howled in pain, as she arched her back forward, exposing the two gray feathery wings that had erupted from the middle of the slim back. The clear membrane stuck in between the wet feathers. The wings beat themselves weakly in a feeble attempt to strengthen themselves and get rid of the sticky substance had clung to the yellow liquid dripped like syrup down the long feathers.

Satsujin slowly stood up; her knees shook violently, as she started to collapse. Itachi's lips turned into a sly smirk. Satsujin's chest heaved, as sweat ran down her face, her blonde hair covered her eyes from view.

"Heh heh you think you've won Uchiha? Eh? WELL, THINK AGAIN!!!!!!" Satsujin proclaimed, her voice screamed her defiance at him. She threw her head back; the blonde-black tipped hair was thrown of the way, revealing her eyes.

Her eyes were strangely beautiful, in a haunting way. Both irises of her eyes were a dark blue color, the color of an ocean. Though there was a dark design with in her eyes. Starting at the pupil's center, a four pointed star, the color of black ink, erupted clashing with her eye color. But inside that very shape was a wisp of red, like a burning flame, it shinned there casting dark shadows of mystery in her eyes.

"Hn?" a slanted black eyebrow rose as Itachi looked at his opponent with interest.

"You're dead!" Satsujin yelled, as she rushed toward the Sharingan user. Itachi jumped back, and finally activated his clan's renowned blood limit. The fight began again renewed. The fight became that of a dance, perfectly coordinated as both Satsujin and Itachi blocked punch after punch, their bodies ducking and swerving trying to take advantage of each other's weakness.

The battle continued for several minutes, the bystanders were amazed. Itachi grinned, it was time to end this. Besides it was getting boring, but that was besides the point.

" Fire style: Katon no Ryuu!" Itachi said.

The light breeze grew strong around the fighting pair and Satsujin gasped. No Way.

A dragon, made entirely out of flames stood in front her. It's red eyes, identical to Itachi's own, glared at her. Itachi smirked and jumped in the air, landing on top of the dragon's head. It roared savagely, the deep baronite sound filled the room.

"Grr.. Wind Summoning Style: Ankoku Kage no Ryuu!!" Satsujin yelled out. She smiled, she'd thank Yuni for letting her borrow Anko later.

The wind swirled around them it's color black anndan equally black dragon rose from the ground, it's ochor eye's roamed the room scouting the arena, until it's gaze was locked on Itachi's dragon. It's voice rumbled at seeing the other dragon. The fiery dragon hissed and snarled at the other in response.

Both dragon shot at each other, screeching. The fire dragon, Hogomaru attacked Anko, the only thing his claws touched was shadow. Hogomaru smarled and turned around, there was Anko reforming his body from the shadows that seperated his body. Hogomaru's burning claws felt like carrasing feathers for all the impact they caused as they raked across Anko's body.

Anko grinned and expanded his body letting the darkness and shadows spread. A clap of thunder echoed across the room and Hogomaru was extinguished, his flames burned in the air before the wind destroyed them. Anko purred, pleased with himself and disintegrated in the air. Satsujin looked up and made one dreadful mistake.

"Mangekyo Sharingan" Itachi said calmly. Satsujin's eyes rolled in the back of her head and she collasped, falling deep in the black world of unconsciousness. Deidara rushed into the arena catching Satsujin in his arms. before her head could hit the ground.

"They're staying..." was all that Itachi said, before walking out of the room. The others agreed.

_'Those two will be a impressive asset for the Akatsuki's Organization's goal'_Pein thought as he watched Satsujin's limp body being carried out of the room by Deidara. Pein and the rest of the members silently filed out of the training area, each anticipating the future.

* * *

Authornote: Right, well _ Read AND Review_....OR ELSE! C'mon I know you all wanna! :D And YES, Anko is Yuni's dragon.

Ankoku Kage no Ryuu- means 'Dragon of Darkness and Shadow'


	9. the Cloud Village's ravage

A/n: sorry for the long wait. Disclaimer: i don't own Akatsuki. And the part where Satsujin's father comes some of his words do not have the underline but it's still him.

**Tori talks**

**Dansu talks**

* * *

Chapter 10: The Cloud Village's Ravage

Pein growled in irritation, and slowly massaged his head in circles, trying to calm down and think carefully of a salvation to the chaotic dilemma. He looked at the two open files containing information on his two new recruits.

Satsujin-Han of the Village hidden in the Clouds had a life full of blood and chaos. Her file was larger than Yuni's. Her family was the clan who created the Village, having three clans in the entire settlement; she was part of the Wana clan and rightful heir to the Miku-kage's throne. Apparently she lost her father at the age of four and after years of abuse she had snapped and massacred her entire village. In fact the piercings she wore had a meaning to them, for each piercing was a village she had slaughtered and then razed to the ground. 27 villages in total.

Yuni of the Village hidden in the Steam was interesting. She was in fact a family member of Hidan. Her file was excruciatingly thin. Apparently Hidan was her half brother but was sentenced to become a distance cousin after he converted to Jashinism. She also was of royal bloodline. The Sasahara clan was very mysterious clan, having no known facts or history.

"Hm...damnit!" Pein hissed. He had **no **or very little known facts or evidence of those two, it was as if the history of their pasts were erased from the records. And if he had nothing on them, what would they do if he had to send them on missions. But what if...

"Nagato?" Konan whispered. The air rippled as she moved quietly behind him with the grace of a deer.

Pein looked up at her, his face sharp and his lips drawn in a soundless snarl of frustration.

" I need written records of those two, if I asked them myself they would not give out their pasts like that unless they were in a life or death situation. I need that information on them if Akatsuki's goal is to pass." Pein gritted between his teeth. Konan looked at him and lightly touched his tense shoulder.

"Is there a way that we could acquire the necessary documents?" Konan asked.

"As far as I know, both villages are small ones in between the Nations of the Wind and Water. I know enough of Wana's village, since me and Yahiko had visited the village for supplies and helped maintain its defense from other nations in the past" Pein said heavily.

Konan almost withdrew her hand and gritted her teeth to avoid her grief from showing. She fought to overcome the sobs but her whole body trembled at her deceased comrade's name.

"And...And what are you implying? That you send them to recover the files?" Konan asked her voice now normal.

"Exactly.."

* * *

"**Yuni?"**

'_yes Tori?'_

"**Mm, you did very well,you hardly even used my power this time"**Tori's voice said in Yuni's mind.

_'Really? I did well? Is...is that good?'_

Yuni's unconscious body twitched. She was laying on a large bed in a unfamiliar room, an IV was strapped on her right arm, the long needle pierced into her vein. The bag that was hooked above continued to give the water-like liquid into her body. The faint dripping sound was the only thing was penetrated the room along with the beeping of the heart monitor.

Inside her mind Tori's deep chuckle echoed. Tori smiled, and adjusted Yuni's body so that she was straddling his lap. They were sitting in an empty room with various-sized pillows, away from the room and the cage of her mind.

"Of course,why would you say otherwise?" Tori asked.

_' Wha- are you saying? I...I d-don't understand.'_stuttered. Tori sighed lightly with a small smile as he shook his head.

"**Yuni. You used your wit and mind to win your test." **Tori began**.**

_'Hm?' _Yuni said in confusion. Tori laughed and ruffled her short hair playfully.

" You didn't use brute strength or cheated in there, you rationalized to use your wit and cleverness. This makes you better than the shinobi who'd rather use physical strength. And believe me, most shinobi do." he explained.

"**And that's.....what makes me proud of you**" Tori said. Yuni smiled.

'Thank you Tori'

* * *

Cerebeus paced outside the hallway, keeping guard of both his Mistress and Satsujin. He sighed heavily. A slight breeze filled the air along with a slight chakra signal.

"Satsujin you shouldn't have tried to kill the Uchiha" he muttered under his breath.

"Hey, is my sister still asleep from that test shit!?" A voice said from behind.

"Hello to you too, Hidan" Cerebeus said looking up. Sure enough there was Hidan, without his scythe.

"So, how the hell is Yuni, Cerebeus!!?" Hidan demanded. Cerebeus stopped pacing and sat against the wall.

"She's fine. She's still asleep...for now. The test took a lot outta her, Hidan" he said, Hidan cussed and sighed.

Hidan walked over to the wolf and sat beside him. The expression on his pale face was pained and slight anger. He took out the Jashin rosary and started mumbling a prayer under his breath.

"I was so friggin' pissed off when leader said I had to friggin' fight my own Jashin-damn family!!" Hidan snarled after he finished praying.

"Well, it wasn't exactly a walk in the park for me either, Hidan. I was just as upset as you were." Cerebeus sighed.

"I friggin' know damn it!" Hidan hissed.

Together Hidan and Cerebeus waited outside the rooms, idly talking just to pass the time, but the worry they felt for Yuni never left their minds, even as they tried to distract themselves. Finally they decided just to wait it out in their silent vigil.

* * *

Satsujin moaned. She slowly rolled over onto her side on the large new bed, in the room. She groaned, her long hair was messy from where it was snagged on the bed, covering her body like a ray of pale sunshine.

"**Satsujin?**" a familiar voice called out.

Satsujin subconsciously frowned. That voice was familiar, the voice was the one that raged every time her mother abused,crooned her to sleep afterwards and that voice was the one that convinced her to slaughter her mother and village.

A man stood there now. He was neither ghost or solid, he was a spirit. He had pale skin; his build was lean and was dressed in black pants and a blue coat. He had reddish-blue eyes and long light blond hair that was in a low ponytail. His lips wore a kind smile but his eyes told of a deep sadness as he looked at his daughter. He was Satsujin's beloved father and late Miku-kage of the Village hidden in the Clouds; Lord Dansu.

Dansu walked up to his daughter's bedside, his footsteps made no sound as he walked. He smiled as he gently ran his pale transparent fingers through his daughter's pale blond black tipped hair. He frowned; she pierced her face _again_. He sighed.

"**Hello my love, I've missed seeing you sweet little face**" he murmured affectionately.

"Mmm....Dad...?" Satsujin moaned out.

" **Satsu-chan?"**Dansu said using Satsujin's rare nickname.

"**Hmm..looks like your demonic side broke through, huh? Poor thing**** " **Dansu tsked.

"Yes it...he hurts...mmm Uchiha clan..stupid 'Tachi....must kill...Itachi...mhm Uchiha" Satsujin sleep talked.

"**You know, the Uchiha clan had another rival clan. Konoha's Senju clan. And your mother didn't really come to us, directly from us anyway.**"Dansu said.

"Senju? Uchiihaa?" Satsujin mumbled in her sleep.

"**You know,your mother...wasn't really from our clan."**Dansu said with a small smirk

"Ma...ma?" Satsujin said.

"**That's right sweetie, your mother's name is Chiyo...Senju from Konoha. She's a Senju and since you are her first-born; you unconsciously share that Bloodline, including my own!" **Dansu cooed.

The wind swirled around the room,making Satsujin's hair fly around the bed. Dansu kissed her on the cheek and smirked as he disappeared.

"_Wake up. C'mon hon',wake up!" _her demon whispered inside Satsujin's sleeping mind.

Satsujin's eyes snapped open. Satsujin grinned as she ripped the needle from her pelvis and walked through the door and out into the hallway.

Time to pay a visit to Granny Cat.

* * *

"Yuni,you and Satsujin are to leave to the Wind Nation and infiltrate the Village hidden in the Clouds; to recover files containing information on certain documents. On this paper is the symbols to compare it with." Leader said as he slid a paper towards Yuni. Yuni leaned forward; on the paper was two symbols.

One was ivy-colored angels wings and another was a gray star within a sepia-colored circle. Yuni frowned,she recognized both symbols since they ,along with the Jashin symbol, made up as her clan symbol.

" These files...when do you need them?" Yuni asked in a detached tone. She took a scroll that held the details of the mission that leader handed her.

"3 days, is that understood?" Leader asked in a sharp tone. "Dismissed"

"Understood!" Yuni barked out,she disappeared in a flurry of down pouring lilies. Leader sighed.

* * *

Satsujin walked down throughout the hallway of the Akatsuki base,complementing how she would sneak out to visit Granny Cat. Finding the Uchiha was easy........talking to him was a whole other battle completely.

A faint scent of fresh rain and lilies appeared behind her but Satsujin took no notice of it. She screamed in surprise as a hand grabbed her shoulder as she whirled around. It was Yuni.

"Hey, hey, hey! Would you **mind **telling me what's up before you scare to to death and drag me to the grave!!?" Satsujin demanded jokingly.

"Come on we have a mission to complete" she said in the same detached tone she used with the leader. Satsujin frowned. Great. Yuni was in her serious as hell mode now.

"What 'Mission' And where!?" Satsujin demanded lightly.

"We have to recover files containing info but-" Yuni stared but hesitated,staring at the floor behind her.

"-Easy!" Satsujin muttered.

"- BUT we have to leave for the Village h-hidden in the Clouds,S-Satsujin" Yuni finished as she resumed walking. At least now Yuni was in her normal shy attitude. Satsujin frowned,her expression angry and shocked.

"..........WHAT!? Oh hell no,I'm NOT going back!!" she snarled.

"Too late, you h-have to. Leader ordered it " Yuni said gently.

"Screw Leader!" Satsujin hissed in a high-pitched voice.

Tori hissed inside Yuni's mind as he saw how Yuni was trying to persuade Satsujin to go. He sighed roughly trying to tamper down his rising temper.

"I said NO! I will not go back. Because when we get there hoards of damn demons will come up and try to get me down and be their queen and I won't do it damn it!" Satsujin screeched.

"Satsujin-p-please! It'll be our first mission!" Yuni pleaded.

"I said NOOO damn it all!!!" Satsujin shrieked out.

"Stop causing a scene" Tori growled darkly. Satsujin was too busy ranting however to notice that Tori was now controlling Yuni's body and more importantly,her actions.

"I DON'T FRIGGIN CARE!" She said.

"...." Yuni snarled as she slammed Satsujin into a near wall, the concrete crumbled around Satsujin's bodyand fell to the floor; Satsujin groaned, her eyes a sliver pink color.

"You. Are. Coming. With. me. NOW. I'm really pissed off, so if you won't march your sorry ass down that Jashin damn mother-friggin' hallway then I will drag you down myself and it will not be pleasant" Tori hissed. he and Satsujin stared at each other for several minutes before Satsujin broke off eye contact, sighing heavily.

"...Fine" Satsujin said. Tori smirked in triumph before relinquishing control over to Yuni.

"Come on Satsujin"Yuni smiled, Satsujin gaped but smiled as Yuni pulled her along the hallway. Finding Granny Cat could wait for awhile.

* * *

The grayish pale-green grass swayed as Yuni and Satsujin walked across the ground towards their destination. It had been 12 hours since they left the Akatsuki's base and they were starting to feel worn out.

"Satsujin?" Yuni panted.

"Yeah?" Satsujin said not the slightest bit tired.

"Didn't you say that the fastest way to reach your village was by flight?" Yuni asked. Satsujin stopped and turned around to see Yuni curled up on the ground panting. She frowned.

"Yes but you transform only when threatened right?" Satsujin said.

"Tori can transform me into an...an angel h-half b-b-breed" Yuni gasped. Satsujin raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"One. Cerebeus can fly so why didn't you bring him? And two,why didn't you tell me you were tired? I can carry you and fly to the village." Satsujin reasoned. She knew the answer before Yuni said it herself.

"I didn't w-want to bother you or him" Yuni said. Satsujin sighed and scooped Yuni in her arms, cloak, backpack and all. Yuni gasped.

"W-what a-are you doing S-Satsujin?" Yuni stuttered out,her green eyes were large and filled with nervousness.

Satsujin smirked gently and then WHOOSH. Two beautiful gray feathery wings, about 23-feet in diameter, appeared out of Satsujin's slender back. One minute she and Yuni were on the ground, the next they were up in the air, with the wind gently caressing their faces.

"Calm down Yuni, we'll get there faster if we travel like this" Satsujin laughed. Yuni whimpered as she looked at the ground below and gasped at the height. Yuni quickly gripped onto Satsujin like it was the end of the world.

Satsujin smiled softly. Yuni reminded her of her little brother Hope. As they flew across the skies, Satsujin became lost in the fond memories of her life.

"_**Satsujin..." her Father called out. A 3 year old Satsujin ran into the room, a smile on her face. Dansu laughed as he picked up his daughter into a twirling hug.**_

"_**Daddy you love mwe wight?" Satsujin asked. Dansu smiled and gently crushed his daughter in his chest,rocking her tiny body in his arms .**_

"_**Of course sweetie" he whispered.**_

"_**Now and Fworever?" she asked. **_

"_**Now and forever" he echoed his daughter. They stood there for what seemed like hours. Satsujin nodded off into sleep, smelling the sweet honey-suckle and lavender scent of her father. Dansu glared at the doorway where Chiyo hid in the shadows, frowning.**_

_ _ _

"_**Mama..?" Satsujin asked tentatively as she popped her small head around the door, to see her mother holding her newest baby brother Yahu in her arms, rocking him to sleep in a rocking chair.**_

"_**What is it Satsujin?" Chiyo asked, looking at her apprehensive daughter with an almost cold but a slightly kind manner.**_

"_**May I....May I hold Yahwu pwease?" Satsujin asked. Her mother sighed but carefully deposited her youngest son into her daughter's arms, after molding her daughter's in the correct position.**_

_**A bright grin dawned of Satsujin's face as her brother latched on her pinky finger, sucking it with a hard force.**_

"_**Thank you Mama!" Satsujin laughed. Chiyo smiled.**_

"_**Now why don't you show your father?" Chiyo encouraged.**_

"_**Ok!"**_

"_**Careful!" Chiyo warned. Satsujin stopped holding onto Yahu gently but a firm grip,as she carefully ran down the hallway shrieking:**_

"_**Lookie here Daddy, lookie!"**_

_**Chiyo shook her head, smiling and laughed quietly. There was no way. Perhaps she was just either paranoid or jealous. Dansu just paid more attention to Satsujin since she was his daughter. He would never forget her, his wife.**_

"_**I'm just jealous, besides she's my little girl too" Chiyo mumbled.**_

_**_ _ _**_

**_Satsujin stood on her toes to look over the crib. There laid her younger brother. He was born a few months ago. Her father patted her on the head. Satsujin looked up at him._**

_**"Wittle brother is so tiny!" Satsujin said, smiling. She stuck her hand into the crib, and touched his head.**_

_**"And he had no hair!" She giggled. What do you expect a 3 year old to say?**_

_**"Do you want to hold him?" Her father said. Satsujin nodded her head.**_

_**"Go sit down on the chair then." Dansu said, picking up her brother from the crib. Satsujin jumped onto a small couch and crossed her legs. Dansu walked over to her, and placed the baby into her lap.**_

_**"Play nice with Yahu…" Dansu said, leaving the room. Yahu grabbed onto Satsujin finger and put it into his mouth. Satsujin giggled and tickled Yahu. She was having run. She liked having a brother.**_

_**"Yahu! Yahu! Such a cute baby! Yahu!" Satsujin sang, giggling. She paused for a second. They both heard thunder outside the window, and pain roared onto the window, and Yahu started to cry. Satsujin took in a deep breath.**_

_"Little child, be not afraid  
though thunder explodes and lightning flash  
illuminates your tear-stained face  
I am here tonight."_

**_Yahu looked at his elder sister.  
_**  
_"And someday you'll know that nature is so  
the same rain that draws you near me  
falls on rivers and land on forests and sand  
makes the beautiful world that you'll see in the morning"_

_So little child, be not afraid through storm clouds mask _

_your beloved moon and its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams."_

_**She continued. She petted Yahu's head, and smiled at him.**_

_"I am here tonight little child, be not afraid  
though wind makes creatures of our trees  
and their branches to hands, they're not real,__understand that I am here tonight."_

_**Satsujin's face got softer as she looked at her brother.  
**  
"For you know, once even I was a little child, and I was afraid  
but a gentle someone always came to dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears  
and to give a kiss goodnight"  
_

"And someday you'll know that nature is so  
the same rain that draws you near me  
falls on rivers and land on forests and sand  
makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
in the morning."

Little child, be not afraid  
though rain pounds harshly against the glass  
like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger  
I am here tonight."

_**Satsujin sang. Yahu quieted down a little bit**_.

_"Well now I am grown,  
and these years have shown that rain's a part of how life goes  
but it's dark and it's late so I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close and I hope that you'll know..."_

_"And someday you'll know that nature is so  
the same rain that draws you near me  
falls on rivers and land, on forests and sand  
makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
in the morning."  
_  
_**Satsujin smiled sweetly at her brother, whose eyes were closing. She stood up, and stood on a stand that laid next to his crib. She placed him into the crib.**_

_"Everything's fine in the morning  
the rain will be gone in the morning  
but I'll still be here in the morning."_

**_Dansu stood outside the door. He watched Satsujin. Satsujin laid next to the crib, and fell asleep.  
_**

---

_**A 14-year old Satsujin walked throughout the jungle. She sighed.**_

"_**Now where is that-?" she turned around as an explosion, silent to all other people either ninja or civilians, sounded in front of the humid forest. Her eyebrows furrowed in interest. This was something.**_

_**Satsujin quickly walked down toward the edge of the forest,looking out from the dark canopy. Her eyes widened. A village laid before her not exactly destroyed but partially in ruin, with smoke and fire rising. Screams and shouts were heard from the intact part of the village.**_

_**A young girl with long thick brown hair and green, terrified but sad, eyes ran from the village, tripping and falling over the rocky ground. Her dress was bloodied and ripping from the seams in some places.**_

_**Hmm,very interesting indeed...**_

_**Satsujin backed down to a nearby tree into the dark forest and raised her pale arms above her body. She disappeared in a downpour of rain and leaves.**_

_**The girl panted in agony,kneeling on a cliff outside the edge of the forest that overlooked the desecrated village, as she looked down at the slowly dying village. A pained moan slipped passed her lips. She didn't want to do this but if they hadn't treated her this way, if they knew how her demon's temper was, they'd still be living,the mothers taking their children to the market.**_

_**But instead, they were now screaming in shock and fear. Sad tears ran freely down her cheek. The girl groaned. Her eyes widened as she whirled around behind her; There was Satsujin with her hands at her hips,the scent of rain and strawberries surrounded her body.**_

_**The girl trembled as Satsujin slowly walked toward the girl. A slightly fearful expression was shown on the girl's tanned features as she cowered on the edge of the cliff. Satsujin frowned at the scratch on the girl's headband that she wore on her neck. The Village Hidden in the Steam huh? What kind of ninja was she?**_

"_**W-Who a-are you? An Anbu! I didn't m-mean to h-hurt them! H-honest!!" the girl stuttered out. Her voice was soft.**_

_**Satsujin's frown got deeper. Her eyes widened as she caught the scent of demonic power. She hissed and disappeared. She ran through the forest looking for the source. None was here, that meant...**_

_**She quickly transported herself back to the cliff and....there!!**_

_**Satsujin frowned, the girl was still here. And it seemed that she was a half-demon like herself. The girl cringed as Satsujin went right in front of her face and started sniffing at the powerful strength of the demon's power. She was right...**_

"_**Come with me" Satsujin whispered as she held out a hand to the frightened girl. A long silence came as the girl hesitated, thinking until she finally grabbed onto the hand, and allowed Satsujin to help her to her feet.**_

_**Satsujin sighed. A new emotion appeared as she looked at the shy girl who was close to bursting into tears. 'Poor girl' Satsujin thought absentmindedly in pity. Her eyes became dilated as her nose flared in the scent of iron,salt and metallic rust; Fresh blood. The girl was wounded. **_

_**Satsujin scooped up the girl in her arms, placing the girls head against her chest, ignoring the girls soft gasp and continued whimpering. The scent of rain and leaves, along with the slight smell of blood, filled the air,falling to the air as Satsujin and the girl disappeared.**_

_**A few hours later, a fire was merrily roaring in another forest, as was the rags that was bubbling above a small pot in a clearing. Satsujin kept disappearing and appearing from the clearing bringing different types of leaves and plants that she would place inside the bubbling water.**_

_**While as this would take place she would always take a watchful eye on the girl who would lay across the ground by the fire. She would always look at Satsujin or when sleeping would breathe softly. Satsujin sat by the sleeping girl,gently shaking her, to try to wake her up.**_

"_**Hey kid,wake up...Wake up squirt!!" Satsujin hissed. The girl stirred and groaned as she began to wake up,only to jump when she saw Satsujin. Satsujin sighed as the girl slowly moved as far away from her as possible.**_

"_**C'mon kid, I'm gonna hurt you,seriously!!" Satsujin said a bit loudly. The girl flinched. After an hour of trying to persuade the girl that she won't hurt her,with no success, Satsujin gave up and sat in front of the pot,stirring it. The sweetened water now smelt like peppermint.**_

"_**Kid com'here I need to take care of your wounds 'kay?" Satsujin called.**_

_**Unfortunately, the girl would not move,So Satsujin sighed and quickly moved and picked the squealing girl up carefully but firmly,ignoring the slight crying and grunting; to only place the small kid in her lap in front of the pot.**_

"_**Hey kid.." Satsujin said after minutes of silence. "What's your name anyway ? What clan are you from.?" **_

_**The girl remained silent when Satsujin glanced down at the 12 year old, while Satsujin washed the girl's wounds with a rag dipping it in the fresh mint smelling water.**_

"_**I'm not gonna take you back to wherever you came from, you know" she said to try to sooth the girl. The girl hesitated before speaking.**_

"_**Y-you promise?" she asked. Satsujin rolled her eyes before saying:**_

"_**Sure sure,whatever you want kid." she hesitated and sighed before saying: "I'm Satsujin from the Wana clan"**_

_**The girl smiled the first time as she quietly mumbled out: "My n-name is..is Y-Yuni from the S-Sasahara c-clan"**_

Satsujin smiled at that memory,it was the first time when she and Yuni met,and it was a memory that she treasured. Come to think of it,Satsujin thought as she looked around, Yuni's home village wasn't so far from her own. She grinned,now that they were traveling like this,they could reach the village and finish the mission sooner then expected.

"Satsujin. If your village is already....well practically gone..where are we supposed to find the documents?" Yuni asked loudly over the wind.

"Yuni I wasn't the princess of the Village in the Clouds for nothing!!" Satsujin yelled.

Before Yuni could retort an answer,Satsujin dived in the air toward the ground. Yuni screamed as adrenaline rushed in her head. She gasped as the sliver lining of the clouds cleared from their views and a large village stood there in ruins in front of where they stood. Satsujin's home village.

Satsujin stood behind her,her wings were gone, buttoning up her Akatsuki cloak,smirking at the wondered look on Yuni's face.

"You destroyed this place!?" Yuni exclaimed in amazement. Satsujin's smirk deepened.

"Yep" Satsujin said,a faraway look was casted on her face. "Come on..."

* * *

Satsujin stepped forward on the rough path that led into the village,once smooth but rough, from the neglected care. Yuni followed behind her, her own Akatsuki trailing after her.

Satsujin lead the way,casting glances at some of the ruined buildings. Soon as they traveled down to the heart of the village,a large building,grand and majestic in size,overlooked the whole village. It was the castle that belonged to Satsujin's family.

As they approached the damaged castle's doors a kunai flew at them,digging itself in the dirt near Satsujin's feet. Satsujin growled deeply,her pointed teeth shinned. She whirled around to face Yuni.

"It's a trap!" she yelled. Something above them creaked and broke.

A volley of kunai and other weapons rained down at them before they could escape. Yuni snarled.

Satsujin hissed as she and Yuni moved quickly to the right,dodging another volley of kunai.

Yuni gasped. She quickly backpedaled and jumped twirling over of her hand as she used complicated gymnastics,along with the aid of Tori's demonic power, to maneuver herself away, from the dangerous projectiles. A kunai to her arm caused her to slow down as she continued to dodge the knives, blood running down her arm.

Satsujin grunted, her eyes turning into a dark shade of violet. Several kunai and sebon needles hit her as she tried to doge the raining objects. "Damn....it all!" she yelled, punching a sword away with a fist. She grinned,as she ran backward,using the momentum to back flip herself above the weapons.

Both of them grunted as they twirled and spun using their own kunai,stars or other weapons to deflect the weapons from hitting a vital point. The stream of weapons slowed and dropped to the ground with numerous 'thunks' leaving Satsujin and Yuni's slouched bodies in their midst. Sweat dripped from their bodies, blood seeped down from the cuts on their faces and arms, their heavy panting was the only sound that broke the silence.

"S-sorry, I forget we'd had that damn security" Satsujin panted. Yuni just nodded,her hands at her knees,gasping roughly.

"Nhhhn..." Yuni hissed, as her healing ability appeared, the mist healing the injures with ease. "You n-need help Satsujin?"

" 'M fine!" Satsujin said as smoke came out of her cuts healing them instantly.

They continued their way, letting themselves into the castle. Satsujin's hand was buried in her cloak gripping a kunai knife, and ready to fight again if needed, while Yuni brought out the rear,controlling a fairly-sized puppet that hovered, bent over her small body, a small senbon-like sword held at a breath's notice to attack in the puppet's wooden hand.

As they walked down the dark hallways,Satsujin grabbed a iron bracket and breathed out a small flame. The flame caught on quickly,becoming a glowing flame helping them see the hallways in more detail. Yuni and Satsujin's footsteps echoed as they walked through the dark, empty, dank castle.

"How old is this castle?" Yuni asked to empty the eerie silence.

"This village was built by my clan 80 years ago, the castle was built months after the creation of this village" Satsujin responded without hesitation,still staring down the hallway.

"So it's about... 57 years old?" Yuni asked,after minutes of approximating the age of the building.

" It's..about that age, yes" Satsujin answered.

"Hmm" Yuni breathed.

"This way" Satsujin's voice echoed as she and Yuni came toward a large double door. Yuni picked up one of the iron loops that served as the door handles; it was heavy. Satsujin grunted as she opened the door and pushed it open, the wood scraping the stone floor. Yuni pulled and unraveled a scroll and uttered "Kai". The puppet poofed away from over her body and back into the scroll,as Yuni rolled up and tied it securely with string; before putting it back in her weapons pouch.

They both entered the room. The room was beautiful, many shelves and file cabinets were filled with documents. A royal blue couch was in the back of the room facing a stone empty fireplaces. Many dusty paintings,some truly beautiful pieces were hung on the wall, and cobwebs on the sides of the frames.

Yuni and Satsujin began to explore the room in search for the document. Hours passed but to no avail as they searched nook and cranny but soon discovered that they could not find it.

"Damn, the record must've burnt in the fire when I left here" Satsujin hissed.

"I know w-where we can find them elsewhere" Yuni said.

"But the documents we need are gone, those were the only copy!" Satsujin stated.

"This a test to prove what we would do if we are ordered to recover important documents but are told false information" Yuni said in a monotone.

Urggg! Another test!?" Satsujin moaned.

"Follow me" Yuni said darting away, her cloak swirling against her.

* * *

Satsujin placed Yuni on the ground, before she herself landed on the ground,retracting her feathery wings back in her body,once again putting on her Akatsuki cloak. She looked quizzically at Yuni, who walked into the forest.

"What is this place for anyway?"

"This forest has belonged to my clan for generations, a stronghold is somewhere in this forest, it used to be a military base of operation but now it's a emergency base for my clan. It's like the Uchiha clan's base for holding weapons and provisions but more advanced, I suppose..." Yuni explained.

Satsujin snorted, funny how the Uchiha name keeps cropping up, she wondered if the Uchiha clan had allied with Yuni's clan before? Oh no not the arrogant water-logged Sharingan clan of wonder, not them!

"That was the only copy of the document,so why where?"Satsujin asked for a change of tpoic.

"No that's not true, I know what document contains because my clan has the original files" Yuni said walking out of the forest towards an old abandoned road.

"So what's in those files that leader wants so badly?" Satsujin said. Yuni said nothing but motioned for Satsujin to follow her.

Satsujin followed Yuni as she walked down into an old dango shop. Yuni went into a small office in the back and unlatched a piece of wood that was embedded in the dusty wooden floor. Underneath was a set of steep stairs where a dimly light tunnel presided.

"I thought you liked pocky?" Satsujin said

"I do" Yuni said.

"Then why here?" Satsujin asked

"What?" Yuni said as she stepped off the stairs. Where'd _that_ come from?

"Of all the places, you guys pick a friggin' _dango shop?_" Satsujin said incredulously.

" My brother liked dango and pocky too,I like dango as well" Yuni said in an afterthought.

A large room stood under the shop, the light was eerie green, the fire throwing the room in more bleakness. Shelves were racked up on the wall, files to the brim with books,files and stray papers.

" Now I know it's _somewhere _here..." Yuni mumbled.

More books were stacked up high in the few small tables they had in the ancient room. A large table with two candelabras on either side of it, stood in the middle of the room; various papers and files were strewn on the wooden surface.

"No seriously, of all the places why the hell does your clan have to pick a dango shop?" Satsujin asked again.

"You sound like Hidan-niisan when he and I had to collect a bounty one time; ' Of all the damn places to exchange, they had to pick a friggin' _bathroom_!?' " Yuni quoted with amusement as she rifled trough the books and files.

"Yeah that sounds like something Hidan-teme would say!" Satsujin chuckled. Yuni laughed silently but turned serious as a thought struck her.

"Hey..." Satsujin turned around from searching the shelves to look at Yuni's still form.

"Hmm?"

"Earlier, you asked... you wanted to know why Leader wants this document so badly?"

"Yeah and?" Satsujin asked, she gasped when Yuni turned around, holding a thick document in her hand, a seal inscribed in front of it. A Jashin symbol was on it, two ivy green curvy wings behind it, the circle traveled up from the Jashin triangle, creating a smaller circle on top of it,with a small star with it.

"You found it that quickly!?" Satsujin exclaimed in amazement. " This is an even thicker document than my clan's copy, what's in it!?"

"The secrets of my clan..." Yuni said in a monotone, Satsujin looked alarmed as she turned to stare at Yuni's emotionless face.

Satsujin's face grew grave when she analyzed the seriousness of the situation. She knew what it was like to carry the burden of a clan's secrets, she what it was like, very much. Both of them walked out of the shop towards the forest.

"So what are you going to do?" Satsujin asked. Yuni hesitated before replying.

" I will do as told, I will give Leader the whole file, but I will only give him _the copy_" Yuni said.

"That's impossible. you can't preform a jutsu that can copy information and the techniques inside of them, it cannot be done!" Satsujin interjected,her blue eyes wide.

"Satsujin-han... there are many secrets within my family and there is much that you do not know of me" Yuni stated calmly.

"What do ya mean!?"

Yuni stared at Satsujin's gaping face before closing her eyes and smiling. " You shouldn't worry about it, let's go.." Yuni said.

Satsujin's mind went whirling with confusion and daze as she stumbled after Yuni. Yuni led the way to a clearing and walked to the center, throwing a large scroll on the ground. Satsujin watched amazed.

A puff of smoke rose up and Anko appeared roaring happily as he walked to Yuni's side. Yuni rolled and put away the scroll, taking out another small scroll and opened it on the ground. As soon as it opened, a dim green circle appeared around Anko and Yuni, glowing. The green glow gave her face a eerie look and softly whipped through her short hair, as Yuni closed her eyes and silently mouthed words under her breath.

A circle of golden light appeared and another copy of the document appeared by Yuni's feet. Yuni riffled through the copy, a satisfied grin on her face. The copy was so precise to the original, that no on could see the difference between the two. The large green circle of runes and the smaller gold circle disappeared and Yuni quickly put the scrolls and the real document in her bag.

Anko crouched down as Yuni turned to him. Anko rumbled happily as he crouched lower as he tried to help her climb up on him. Yuni grinned as Anko rose up again,turning to where Satsujin was waiting. Yuni smiled as she held up the fake document in her right hand. Satsujin smirked and walked towards Yuni and Anko, her wings erupting from her back as she did so.

"Come on Satsujin, let's go home..." Yuni smiled as Anko and Satsujin rose from the ground and swiftly flew in the air. Satsujin laughed and smiled as the sun washed on her face. The skies flew by as they traveled back to the Akatsuki base.

* * *

A/n: Hope you like it and please review for me!


	10. A flower's touch of sweet nirvana

Summary: _Two unnatural girls wind up in the hands of the Akatsuki, for some secret unknown purpose -WHICH I SHALL NOT TELL YOU BY THE WAY- anyway what will happen when a puppet begins to feel emotions when he wasn't supposed to emotions at all and a man who is in love with money begins to love something else other than it_: OCXKakuzu & OCXSasori

Okay now Hidan, do the disclaimer

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! T-T**

Disclaimer: i do not own Akatsuki............yet but i do own Yuni and some other characters that will come into play later in the story: my friend owns Satsujin-han

* * *

**Chapter 11: A flower's touch of sweet nirvana**

"So Sasori, are you going to just stand there or move already?" Kisame asked.

Sasori turned around from where he was perched looking out the window,watching the rain fall. He frowned as he was met with stares from Itachi, Deidara,Kakuzu,and Hidan. Kisame stood a couple feet away from him, his arms crossed against his chest and a frown.

"What are you talking about Kisame?" Sasori asked back. Kisame snorted and lazily waved a hand around in the air.

Yuni and Satsujin had returned to the base in the early afternoon, 3 days ago successful in their first mission since joining Akatsuki and way earlier that the other members excepted since they were only gone for 2 hours. Needless to say that Kakuzu was furious to lose most of his money in the bet they'd made to see how long the two teenage girls would take to complete the mission.

" Tch, don't tell me you don't think that we haven't notice the..'interactions' you've been having with Yuni-chan,we're not stupid" Kisame stated bluntly.

"And what about Kakuzu?" Sasori argued.

"Don't drag me into this" Kakuzu muttered.

" Look I'm not good with this type of thing..." Kisame said uncomfortably "But we've seen how shy she acts around you; we're not idiots, and it doesn't take a genius to know that you feel something for her too"

"And...What do you want me to do about then? Hmm?" Sasori said,looking Kisame straight in the eye.

"Talk to her Sasori get to know her better" a voice said. All Akatsuki members in the room turned around to see Cerebeus walking into the room, his eyes on Sasori.

"My...Yuni-sama truly wants to become your friend. But the truth is..she's scared. I know how you feel about her Sasori, Just reach out and then... you'll connect." Cerebeus said.

Sasori grunted and walked out of the room.

* * *

Sasori walked stealthy down the hallway, he quickly found the door to Yuni's room. After checking to see if anyone was watching, he slipped through the door and closed it quietly behind him.

She had renovated the room quickly. The once dark stuffy room became beautiful. The large bed had been pushed against the eastern wall at the far right. Some potted plants was cunningly organized on the pestle floor over the glass door on the opposite way of the bed; a small potted palm tree was in the corner of the room,by the door Sasori had come through.

A desk was against the wall in front of him, the room was light and bright with color. The door-like window was opened, letting the air circulate inside the room and the light white curtains against the glass door waver slightly in the air. An arranged pile of large pillows was on the floor at the foot of the large bed; no doubt for Cerebeus.

Sasori walked into the room straight to the desk. He glanced at the normal things on the desk. A small iron basket of pens and pencils, a tray of paper and files and a small shelf for books made of wood, all had been organized neatly and with care.

A object inside the wooden shelf caught his eye. He carefully took it from the self,turning it in his wooden hands. It was a book. It's cover was burlap, a small square was cut in, a pressed flower in it's space.

Setting it on the desk, he carefully turned the pages,looking at the perfectly preserved flowers that was placed, glued into the book. He stopped at a blue silk book mark,peering at the page carefully.

It was a purple flower, below the pressed flower was a sketch, small handwriting was next to the persevered flower,telling the name and other such things. Possibly her own handwriting.

Sasori set the open book down on the desk and left the room,once more closed the door behind him, his footsteps faded as he went down another hallway.

* * *

"Zetsu?" Sasori called as he entered the plant-nin's room.

"Yes Sasori, **what do you want?**" Zetsu asked as he turned around to face the puppet master. He gazed curiously at Sasori's face,silently wondering what he needed. He would bet his ridiculously large pay check that it wasn't for a rare plant,this time. But then again... the Organization didn't exactly pay them for the Mission like in the other ninja nations.

"I want to ask you a favor...."

* * *

Satsujin and Yuni had soon returned, the mission successful.

"Come Satsujin." Yuni said walking down the dark hallway. Satsujin sighed,flipping her pale blond hair in irritation. "Fine,fine!"

Reaching the door Yuni knocked at it softly calling out "Leader-sama?"

"Enter," came the hard command. As both girls entered the room, a shadow waited.

"Leader-sama," Yuni stated bowing. Satsujin stood behind the smaller girl her eyes refusing to lower herself to the point of bowing. She was frickin' royalty,damn it!

Konan and Pein stared at the two of them in surprise.

"It was a success, no witnesses" Yuni informed them, handing the seemingly genuine fake copy to the leader.

"How odd.." Pein mused, all three females raised their eyes in confusion, "you took only 2 hours to complete the task, good job.""

"Thank you Leader-sama" Yuni said with a bow.

"Dismissed."

"Yes leader-sama" Yuni said bowing once more before leaving with Satsujin at her side.

* * *

"Yuni-san." came the calm voice from behind them. The two girls turned to look at Sasori.

"I'll see you later Yuni" Satsujin said tactfully. Looking at her sister.

"Alright Satsu," Yuni said softly,both aware of Sasori waiting. Satsu stared at the puppet master for a minute before walking off, leaving the both of them alone.

"May I speak with you?" Sasori asked,looking at her in the eye.

"Of c-course" Yuni said following Sasori down the hallways.

"So Yuni-san, I heard your mission went well.." Sasori said trying to make small talk, but he knew that Yuni could see right through his facade.

"Sasori.....I-I know why you're like this, you're afraid of losing yourself and ripped by the fact that we are supposed to be members of Akatsuki, an organization that demands killing on a daily basis and spurns any justice of relationship to those we kill..but still...you and I are only human"Yuni said.

"**Well, technically half,since I'm here but heh..I won't invade your privacy so I'm out!"** Tori's voice said before he faded away to killing distance in Yuni's mind. Yuni inwardly growled, thinking savagely: _'When this is over I have a demon to kill'_

"I can't even call myself that, I'm hardly human,like you" Sasori said,looking up at the sky.

"W-what do you mean?" Yuni asked. Sasori sighed and slowly unbuttoned his cloak,throwing it to the ground in a unceremonious heap. Yuni's eyes widened.

"This.." Sasori's body was not human. The joints of his arms,neck and chest were divided up in smaller joints, a small box was on his chest, with a small smudged kanji written on it, right above were his heart should be....

"May I?" She asked,looking up. Sasori gave a tightly wounded nod, his eyes watching her.

Yuni reached out to him, and placed her hand on his arm. It was wood, he was turned into a puppet. Sasori's eyes stared at her the whole time,waiting tensely for a reaction. She touched his stomach and gently slid up the wooden frame,revealing the wound metal cord in the hollow of his flat stomach. Instead of gasping or saying how abnormal he was like he expected,she broke into a smile,looking at him with large kind eyes.

"So that's where the cable came from! When we first met, I thought it was a genjutsu or a summoning when you used it, but it was here..." Yuni said softly.

Sasori smirked at her. "Hardly.." he paused looking out through a window. "Yuni-san?"

"Yes Sasori-dono?" Yuni said curiously. Sasori sighed shaking his head at the title she had given him. He looked at the girl standing before him.

"Will you come with me? I have something that I wish to show you."

Once again she followed him. Sasori stopped and swept an arm outward his body, gesturing for her to enter the area before him. She complied and after a deep breath, entered.

Yuni gasped staring at their surrounding. They were in a flowering meadow. Flowers predominated the area, bright green vines crawling up the limbs of strong oaks. The meadow's grass swayed and streams of clear water bubbled happily as it cascaded down as waterfalls in small rivers.

Sasori watched her, his eyes glance inconspicuously at the bushes of flowers. "One of Zetsu's gardens, he gave it to me...as a present of sorts,"

"Oh, it's wonderful!" Yuni exclaimed softly,whirling to face him, a soft smile of her face. Sasori's lips twitched. "So many flowers," she whispered softly.

Sasori reached out to her, his hand fisted. Slowly he opened it, in his hand was a pale-purple camilia flower. She looked at him, bewildered, He grunted gesturing at Yuni to take the flower. Yuni's face glowed in surprise and happiness; she loved Camilia!

"Thank you Sasori, it's beautiful!" Yuni whispered smelling the flowers sweet scent. Sasori smirked before leading her to a secluded spot. They sat down, enjoying each other's company.

"So d-do y-you r-really think t-t-that Deidara-san's art i-is disdainful ?" she asked.

"The brat doesn't believe what true art is! I believe that art is an everlasting creation, outstripping the ravage decay of time, even from life itself,living out in beauty." Sasori said. Yuni looked at him, the flower he gave her in her hand.

"That's why I turned myself into a puppet, to prove that my art is superior" Sasori said quietly.

Soon they parted and Yuni was now in her room, the flower Sasori had presented to her in her delicate hand.

Yuni sighed, the flower he gave her was so beautiful,she never would want it to wither away. But..yes..what if...yes!

Yuni closed her eyes in concentration,releasing small points of the life chakra inside of her melding it with her own natural one. A slight dome of chakra covered the flower in her hands,it's surface rippling like water.

In her hand, the flower stood encased in a clear symmetrical diamond. It's surface glittered and shone when the light bounced off it. The flower itself was fine, a white substance shinned dimly around it,giving the flower a ethereal state of beauty. Yuni smiled, now time would not ravage this flower to wilt. It would survive the long years in peace,amazing people with it's natural beauty, in testimony of Sasori's art.

* * *

**Please Review! TT I'm sorry!!!!**


	11. Halcyon

**An: sorry it took so long!**

Chapter 12: Halcyon

* * *

The dark-haired young man watched as the blond-haired girl and Albino Jashinist argue heatedly, smirking just the others gathered here from where he sat on the black leather couch.

"_Shut up _Hidan!!"

"Bring it cunt!"

"Don't f-fight, Satsujin, Hidan. _Don't_!" Yuni said quietly, trying to break it up.

"Jashin-lovin' _freak...!"_

" Satsujin!" Yuni gasped,her eyes narrowing as her voice became dark.

"I'll fucking sacrifice your ass!"

" Hidan!" ( Yuni reproached,her green eyes wide with coming anxiety_)_

" Bring it!!! I'll beat _your _ass any day of the week_!" _Satsujin hissed,her iris turning blood red and pupils contracting,becoming more catlike. She held up her hand, her fingernails growing at a extensive rate, becoming sharp claws which she brandished menacingly.

Hidan lunged at her throat.

Itachi,restraining himself from rolling his eyes in exasperation allowed a smirk to slip out onto his face and got up. Leaving the scene of Yuni and the 4 others, who were on the ground, trying to pry Hidan's hands from choking, a smirking Satsujin

He sighed. Figures...

Already fighting, after 1 month in here. Not that he blamed them after all it seemed like madhouse, most likely a Asylum for the Criminally Insane. He continued to walk down hallways, a slight noise distracted him. He looked down. With a series of cracks, the necklace he wore split to pieces,dropping to the floor.

He slowly bent down to retrieve the broken necklace. The black midnight hair dropped with a curtain against his face,concealing his neutral eyes. "_Sasuke...."_

Satsujin grinned,reveling in the immortals defeat. She smirked, how stupid he was! And to think that his kind would stand a chance of beating her!?

Bruises and blood coated cuts adorned her face and body,from the earlier brawl, though they were already healing, steam escaping the open cuts.

She frowned at the sight of Itachi grew near. He was bending down, his face hiding behind the curtain of hair that framed his face. She smirked, such fun! She slowly began to creep forward...

* * *

"_Big Brother!" A younger Itachi turned at the cry._

"_What is it Sasuke?" he asked methodically as his younger sibling scurried over to him. 5 year old Sasuke grinned happily and held out a closed fist.___

Itachi silently shook his dark-haired head and stretched his hand to receive whatever it was that his younger Otoutu had. Sasuke giggled and retracted the hand away,closer to his chest.

__

Itachi's eyebrows lifted questionably.

"_Uh-uh! Brother needs to close his eyes first!" Sasuke giggled playfully, much to his older brothers exasperated dismay. ___

Sasuke squealed in delight, before he enthusiastically placed the object in his brother's waiting open palm.

__

Itachi opened his eyes to see a crudely crafted necklace in his hands. It was not very well crafted but it was passable work. It was comprised with a single black rope thread with 3 spaced out metal rings looping through the string that held it. He hid a small smile and looked up at his brother who basked in joyful pride.

"Uchiha?"

"_Sasuke.." He said maintaining a apathetic mask. He enjoyed the sight of his brother prancing nervously on his legs, anxiously waiting his brothers approval. Itachi motioned his brother to come near._

"Hey!"

__

...And poked him on the forehead. Sasuke jerked back grumbling, but looking happy all the same. Itachi smirked and rose from his knelt position on the ground on his smaller younger brother's height to his full tall height. "Thank you..."

__

Sasuke giggled loudly and without warning Itachi reached his arm toward his brother and-

"UCHIHA!"

* * *

The prodigy of the renowned Uchiha clan did not even flinched at the increased volume of the young girls call. Instead, he rose up and looked at her square in the face. "Yes?"

" 'Sup? Whatcha on to?" Satsujin appeared over over his stared at her, before calmly putting away the necklace, instead of hastily shoving it out of sight, like normal people would in such a predicament.

Why should he? he scoffed to himself. He had nothing to hide, and what was his was his, nothing more.

"Shouldn't you be more cautious Wana? After all, we are on the opposite sides of our clans chess board. I could easily attack you..." Itachi admonished.

Satsujin smirked before adopting a light airy sarcastically amused tone. "And what, defeat me? Face it Uchiha, our clans are practically gone, erased from existence." she paused and glanced around. She silently placed her lips at the stoic Uchiha's ear."....And by your own hand."

She smirked as she withdrew a couple steps away from him. Itachi stared at her, as if, what hypocrisy.

"Your clan died by yours as well..." he said.

"And?"

"You are no more guilty than I" Itachi said

"Ahh..." Satsujin breathed softly. "But you left your sibling alive, and what had he become? A murderous traitor...though not unlike the rest of us."

"Watch what you say..." Itachi warned her, in a steely tone, his face otherwise apathetic."you might lose your neck for it..."

Satsujin threw her head back, her black-tipped pale blond hair rippling from the motion as she let out a harsh bark of laughter.

"Fair enough.." Satsujin's smirked widened, as she passed him, her eye catching his with that her chakra signal disappeared.

* * *

Satsujin sat in her room, frowning at the necklace in her hands, her frown deepened; it was completely obliterated. She sighed and turned away from the seemingly demolished object that by all sense would never be fixed.

Meanwhile Itachi, in his room. searched inside his kunai pouch for his necklace, a frown on his face. His empty black eyes narrowed; Satsujin Wana.

A emotion filled his body and soul, plunging his heart felt anger...

That necklace was not just something he had gotten by whim. His Otouto made it for him,back before he murdered his family...back when Sasuke still loved it was priceless..very special, indeed.

As he walked to the door, intending to speak to her, his eyes swept across the room; he blinked.

He jerked back in surprise. There on top of his bed lay his necklace, amazingly fixed back to were it was, instead of broken. A smile tugged at his lips. Although he'd never say this to her face; he was gratefully thankful.

Satsujin smirked as she watched Cerebeus chase Yuni around grassy floor of the training dome. She sensed the slightly grateful chakra signal of Itachi Uchiha. Now he owed her.

She knew he'd rather die than thank her, but that was fine by her. She only did it because she was bored and had nothing better to do

"Satsujin-san what's up? A giggling Yuni asked, as she stood in front of her, Cerebeus behind her with a knowing look. Yuni's eyes sparkled with happiness.

"Oh..nothin'. Go play." Satsujin said lifting her hand and waving it forward.

"OK!"

Satsujin's eyes closed as she leaned against the tree, basking in its cool shadow, a small smile,nearly invisible, on her lips. The sound Yuni giggling filled her ears, as she felt herself emerse herself in a halcyon emotion.

Itachi walked elsewhere inside the base, his necklace gleamed proudly against his flesh. Again, this time, he owed **her**.

....._Sasuke giggled loudly and without warning Itachi reached his arm toward his brother and ruffled his Otouto's hair playfully, a small smirked on his face, his onyx eyes glimmered playfully._

_"Aniki!"_

_

* * *

_

_Disclaimer: I own: story line, Satsujin(kinda) Yuni and Cerebeus. I don't own anything else_


	12. Off to Konoha we go!

A/n: Sorry for taking such a long time, but I had extreme writers block.

* * *

Disclaimer: don't own Deidara, Leader(Pein), Itachi, Kisame,Sasori, Kakashi,Asuma or Kurenai.

* * *

Satsujin followed the 2 Akatsuki as they continued jumping over the trees of the vast forest.

"Satsujin, we're getting close!" Kisame yelled over the rising wind created from their speed. Itachi stayed silent as he focused on getting his teammates through their mission.

"Gotcha!" Satsujin said.

* * *

"_-and that is your mission. You have exactly a time limit between 2 months to finish your assignments. Itachi, you have a week. We need that Jinchuuriki." Leader finished, sliding a thin folder over to the 2 members._

"_Understood…" The two Akatsuki members nodded._

"_Sasori, Itachi…Yuni and Satsujin-san will accompany you, Kisame and Deidara for this" Leader added._

"_Sir, but which one will come with us?" Sasori asked. Pein paused in thought.._

"_Satsujin will follow your team Itachi, and Yuni will follow yours Sasori." Leader decided. "Brief your partners and leave at once."_

_With a nod both members disappeared, leaving their leader alone once more._

* * *

"Well it survived…but barely. That damage is extensive." A cloaked figure mused

"Not long ago it was at the height of its glory…look at it now." Itachi said. The two of them were standing above a cliff overlooking the Leaf Village in shambles. The villagers, citizens and ninjas most of all were mourning the loss of the Forth Hokage.

"Hmph you sound almost sad, don't tell me you still have feelings for your old home?" Kisame asked.

"No. None."

* * *

A fine mist parted in the Hidden Village of Konohagakure, letting the ninja on guard see two silhouettes heading towards him.

They wore dark cloaks.

"Uh.. excuse me?"

The pair stopped at the ninja's words. With just a glance from Itachi, the guard fell over in unconsciousness.

"Satsujin go overlook the skies. We'll go ahead."

"What the- Hey I wasn't planning on just being a pack-flea okay! I can help you with this too you know!" an irritated Satsujin growled as she morphed through the stone wall of the village.

"We need a lookout just in case we're spotted." Itachi said in a monotone. Knowing that his words had the final say, Satsujin growled and slid her wings up, launching herself into the cloudy sky as Kisame and Itachi infiltrated the village.

* * *

"You guys aren't from around here are you?" a voice said. The two Akatsuki members stopped to see the jounin, Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai Yuuhi -staring at them like a viscous hawk- standing right in front of them, blocking further entry in the village. "What are you doing in this village?"

"It's been a long time… Asuma, Kurenai." Itachi said smoothly

"The fact that you know our names must mean that you are a shinobi from this village" Asuma said with an air of suspicion.

Itachi carefully lifted up his hat, revealing his activated bloodline. At the sight of the Sharingan the 2 ninjas before them gasped.

"urr-you!" Asuma tried to say but stopped as Itachi took off his hat, revealing his face entirely.

With no change in his expression Itachi slowly opened his cloak, letting his left arm hang within the soft clothing.

"Ah..well whata ya know..Itachi. Itachi Uchiha." Asuma said with a slight grin.

"Are these friends of yours Itachi? Well then…" Kisame too pulled off his hat."I suppose I should introduce myself, hope we can get acquainted later. The name's Kisame Hoshigaki."

"Why should we wait till later? When we can destroy the both of you now?" Asuma said confidently.

"Wow Itachi. Looks like they hate you as much in this village, as they do in mine." Kisame mused as Itachi turned his head slightly to look at him.

"We know who you are Kisame. We know all about you, you hail from the Village in the Mist, Suspected of espionage and the murder of a feudal lord. You're a rouge ninja wanted in the Water village and every other nation." Kurenai said.

"You're a high level S-class criminal" Asuma continued. "Listed prominently in the Bingo Book….Itachi I gotta hand it to you. The fact that you even show your face in the village after what you did, takes some guts."

"I'm warning you two..you don't want to interfere with me." Itachi said calmly. A laugh came from above.

"I agree with the Uchiha!" Satsujin laughed as Itachi and Kisame silently moved to allow her aerial space to land.

"Oh clam up Uchiha" Satsujin said carelessly when Itachi glared at her. Kisame snickered. "Thought you were supposed to keep guard above Satsujin?"

"Oh I'm quit that!" Satsujin mumbled happily. Itachi and Kisame just stared at her. "…what?"

"You were gonna watch us… right?" Kisame inquired.

"What, and let the Uchiha over there steal the glory one more time? Hell no!" Satsujin grinned at the two Konoha shinobi. "Hi!"

"Who..who are you!" Asuma cried out. Satsujin pouted.

"Aww Phoebe! After all I did, I'm still not in the Bingo book!" Satsujin grinned and disappeared swiping Asuma's Bingo book and retreating to her team, flipping the pages. "Am I?" She frowned, seething at the black haired Sharingan user behind her. "Damn it I'm not. Stupid Bastard Uchiha! You're in the front page!"

All ninja besides Itachi just stared at her. What kinda Rouge was this girl?

"I wouldn't call that a wining prize you know…" Kisame muttered. Satsujin removed her head from the small book, her eyes like flames of fire….literally.

"Shut up! I'll tear your arms off and stick'em up your head!" Kisame rolled his eyes.

"Now's not the time."

"SHHUUUT UUPPPPPP!" Satsujin seethed demonically. She then retreated-ironically- in her 'mini emo corner' Everybody ignores her!

"I don't want to kill you." Itachi said ignoring Satsujin's chorus of "I do!"

"You know that's pretty hilarious coming from a guy who killed his own people. Spit it, the way you and your comrades are dressed… what are you after?" Asuma asked.

"This guy's is getting on my nerves." Kisame grinned pulling out his sword."Can I kill him?"

"Yays, I'll get popcorn!" Satsujin cheered.

"Satsujin please be quiet." Itachi muttered and to his great surprise she did. "I guess we aren't going anywhere without fights but go easy on them. Your moves tend to stand out."

"They're as good as dead." Kisame grinned.

Itachi threw his hat on the ground and as the bell chimed its last chime, the battle started.

Kisame grinned heaving his sword down, only to be blocked by Asuma's H and Shuriken. Behind him Kurenai began weaving Jutsu signs. Satsujin grinned forming a jutsu of her own.

'_I see…a genjutsu'_Itachi thought.

"My blade…it doesn't cut… it shreds!" Kisame said as his sword cut deeper into the ninja's shoulder. As Kisame ripped it free, the flesh was being mutilated by the shredding of muscles." Kurenai!"

Kurenai looked and was just a second away from being beheaded by a kunai. She glared at the Akatsuki female in front of her. Blood spurted from a cut on the genjutsu user's shoulder.

"I wanna play too!" Satsujin grinned, licking off the blood from her kunai.

"Blast it!" Kisame hissed.

"Kurenai you okay, 'Bout time!" Asuma said.

Kisame hissed as sand was slowly enveloping his body, crawling over his legs and thighs. Itachi was slowly being restrained by a tree. He silently stared up at the branch above him while Satsujin was cursing loudly as she too way forced still by the roots.

"All right. You're end is here!"Kurenai slowly appeared from the tree right above Itachi's head. She held a kunai; her face smirked in confidence as she stared back at Itachi's calm unwavering face. She brought the kunai down, slicing air.

She gasped as bark covered her body and a freed Itachi standing, looking right in front of her.

"That level of genjutsu doesn't work on me. It might as well be a child's play." He said

'_How? But when!'_ She froze looking at his eyes, his **red** eyes_. 'The Sharingan, a genjutsu reflection!'_

A kunai slid from the sleeve of Itachi's cloak. She closed her eyes as Itachi maneuvered himself to face behind him and throwing the kunai as it sliced off strands of her hair. She'd released the jutsu. Itachi came towards her, kicking her into the river.

"Kurenai!" Asuma exclaimed.

"I wouldn't be looking over there if I were you." Kisame said.

"I agree with Fish-face." Satsujin remarked as she appeared behind Asuma.

Kurenai slowly rose from the water.

"You live up to your reputation…however…" Kurenai gasped at the sound of Itachi's voice behind her. He looked down at her.

"….however this is the end of the line. For you anyway." A different voice finished Itachi calmly glanced at the Shinobi behind him.

"Yo Uchiha, you got one behind you!" Satsujin yelled.

Itachi slowly resisted the thought of strangling the Wana girl, now wasn't it a bit too late for that? Besides she was a member now. Kisame grinned as he swung Samehada at the man. Only to be stopped by a sliver haired man wielding a kunai.

Letting go of his sword Kisame started performing jutsu signs. "_Water Style: Shark Bomb Jutsu!"_

The water near them bubbled and spilt as it came towards the both of them. Another larger bomb appeared wiping out the both jutsus.

'_But how? That's the same Jutsu I used!~?'_ Kisame thought.

Itachi kicked at the ninja behind him, the body disappearing in a cloud of smoke. A clone.

"Not that I'm happy to see you but what are you doing here?" Asuma asked

"Ah I was just in the neighborhood and came to find this little cat fight." The sliver-haired man, looking as happy –go-lucky as Satsujin.

The Sliver haired man removed his headband to reveal the Sharingan in his left eye. He stared at the Uchiha. "_Itachi Uchiha."_

Itachi stared up at the sliver haired Copy-cat_. "Hatake Kakashi."_

* * *

_I'll think I'll stop here for now, see you all later. Ps again gomen nasai but please review!_


	13. Chapter 13: Preview

Everybody stayed silent as the dead, watching the Itachi and Kakashi stare down at each other. Itachi's lip dragged down in a tiny frown, his powerful Blood Line glaring at Kakashi's lone Sharingan.

'_Still has the same eyes'_ Kakashi thought as he watched the infamous genius. '_He carries the true Uchiha Sharingan succession, I've gotta be careful. Who knows what he might carry in that eye of his._'

"Impressive, that's why you could do my jutsu, you've received the Sharingan. I've never seen it in anyone but Itachi alone…you must be Konoha Copy cat ninja Hatake Kakashi, right?" Kisame said with small surprise.

"Obviously Fish Sticks." Satsujin grumbled annoyed. "Just what I need, another person with the Sharingan. Worse, he's a Konoha-nin!"

"Wana no Satsujin of the Cloud-Jinaka?" Kakashi asked in surprise, snapping his head to face Satsujin. She smirked in pleasure. He shook his head focusing back on Itachi. "No wonder I tracked you two at the tea shop, you two were suspicious in the beginning…"

"Itachi Uchiha and...the mysterious Satsujin and Hoshigaki Kisame." He said

"Why I'm flattered that y'all know me!" Satsujin laughed.

"Yes..you know mine as well. Well I'm honored." Kisame said

Kakashi shifted his weight glancing at the large sword held in Kisame's hand. "I see…judging from the unique sword you carry…you're one of the ''Seven Swordsmen ''of the Mist. Your sword's called Samehade, no?"

"Ha, looks like you've done your homework." Kisame smirked. "You fought little Zabuza before huh?"

"Yup."

"Heh, guess I can cut the chit-chatter and start playing 'Slicer'!"Kisame laughed. Satsujin sent him a warning glance. '_Kisame no no no_!'

"Kisame…!" Itachi gave him a warning glare. "Quit messing around! You'll take too long if you fight him, if you take too long other Shinobi will arrive."

"But-!"

"Same goes for you Satsujin, you tend to act like Hidan. Kisame, Satsujin, don't forget our mission. You didn't come here to get injured." Itachi instructed.

Kakashi's shadow clone appeared next to Asuma. "What's this mission?"

"…We're looking for something." Itachi said, Satsujin hissed loudly.

"Itachi, don't say everything! You fool!" the Uchiha ignored her.

"…Looking for something?" Kakashi asked eager of uncovering more information of the mission. "What exactly?"

Kakashi acted quickly, stabbing a kunai deeply in the surviving Uchiha member's chest. The clone was substituted into wood. "Unlike Kisame and Wana-san, I don't waste time."

'Shit! _Ninpou! Suiton-Sujin-Heki! _' Kakashi thought quickly forming hand signs. Nin-stars slid from Itachi's sleeve into his hand, as they flew towards the Copy-nin, the water beneath them exploded; surrounding Kakashi.

'_His jutsu…it's too fast! I can't keep up with my own eye! The Shurikens in his right hand are bait, the Suiten he's using is to attack my legs_…' Kakashi thought panting.

"That insightful eye of yours…Impressive Kakashi-san." Itachi said calmly. Kakashi gave a start, blood coughed up underneath his mask as a sharp object, a kunai he was sure, stabbed him. He heard Kurenai shout out that it was a shadow clone, but how did he create one so fast in the heat of battle?

Kakashi tumbled downwards turning into water. A water Kage no Bushin, Itachi looked down to see a hand appear beneath the water.

"Nice one Kakashi!" Kurenai called out. She was forced down as Kakashi shouted for her to get down. Another explosion ensued as Asuma yelled for her and Kakashi. When it cleared the three stood on the water watching Itachi appear a few feet away.

"Stay on your toes. He became an Abu member at the age of thirteen!" Kakashi warned. Asuma let out a cry of surprise. "Damn this guy's strong!"

"NO!We haven't even seen the full extent of his power yet!"

"Well ain't this a show…" Satsujin grinned about to jump into the fight snarling when Kisame held her back. "Damn it Fishy Boy lemme gooooo!"

"And do what? Butcher it up?" Kisame grumbled.

"It's impressive." Everybody shut up at those words, following Itachi's every motion in tensed anticipation. "It's very impressive that despite having no relation to Uchiha that you can use the Blood Line to that extent…However…your blood is not ours, so you don't need that eye."

Kakashi panted his paled skin prickling as cold fear flooded through his body like ice. He was right; he was already at his limit.

"Why is the Uchiha clan known as the strongest of Konoha's clans?" Itachi asked monotonously, blinking. "I'll show you, I'll let you… know the Sharingan of my clan's true power…!"

'No… it can't be!' The copy nin gasped as the Sharingan made itself known, he glanced at his venerable team. "QUICK! Shut your eyes! Don't open 'em!"

_Ninja Art Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan Tsukuyomi._

Kakashi found himself enveloped in a world of black and red. He snarled as he tried to force his arms away from the shackles of where he was chained to a crucifix, but they remained fast and strong.

"While it is true that with one who possesses the Sharingan, he can resist some of the Sharingan, however with this, no other than someone with the same blood can resist me." Itachi's voice rebounded across the empty grave.

"Sasuke…" Kakashi whispered in realization.

And then many copies of Itachi bled out from the ground surrounding a defenseless Kakashi, each wielding a sharp katana.

Kakashi let out a garbled gasp as a blade pierced through his abdomen." Guah!"

"Within the confinements of Tsukuyomi, everything…time even space, is under my control." The clone directly in front of him, which Kakashi instinctually knew had to be the real Itachi said.

"For the next 72 hours you will endure being stabbed by these katanas." A scream echoed as another blade stabbed him.

Wetness blurred his vision and he was barely noticing that Asuma was calling out as the genjutsu was released. '_Why didn't he just kill me_?' Kakashi thought spitefully.

The torture felt like it lasted three days, but in reality it was just a mere fifteen minutes. How powerful this clan was, no wonder the Uchiha were superior, it made his own actions look like mere child's play.

"Heh, that jutsu's used to break someone's resolve isn't it? It's a wonder he survived at all, but Itachi-san you need to be careful; your eyes are dangerous not only to them you know." Kisame said.

"I'd hate it if you'd go all weak on me in our next fight Uchiha, Kisame's right." Satsujin grumbled. "It'll be no fun at all."

"…." Itachi stared as Kakashi staggered shakily up on his feet.

"You want…Sasuke don't you ?" Kakashi asked.

"….no. The Fourth's Inheritance"

"Uchiha!" Satsujin snapped irritably, her fists balled up tightly.

"The Fourth's… What do you want with him!" Kakashi's eyes narrowed. "What do you Akatsuki want with the Kyuubi?"

"!" The three looked at each other in surprise, Itachi remained silent, but like the others he was surprised, though the sliver-haired Jounin was Konoha's renowned Strategist and copy ninja, it would be dangerous for him to know this.

"…Kisame, Satsujin! Take Kakashi with us, it's about time they disappeared."

As Kisame dashed towards the trio, sword flinging, he was flung backwards as something green crashed into him. "Who the hell is this!" he snarled.

"You Konoha-nin like to pop outta nowhere don'tcha?" Satsujin sighed in annoyance, how where they supposed to finish this if they kept being interrupted?

"Yo!" Satsujin's eyebrow twitched. In front of them was…was.

"What the-! Oh…are you some exotic animal or something?" Kisame asked with a smirk.

"I'm Maito Gai, the Awesome Green Bachelor Beast of Konoha!" The creature boomed loudly. It was scary, it had big black thick eyebrows and a soup bowl like haircut. That wasn't all, oh no it was just the beginning!

Its headband was around its hips like a belt, and it wore a green suit that clung to his body like… like spandex, it was way creepy scarier than Hidan and Tobi combined she'd wager. Upon spotting her hiding way way behind the Uchiha, Satsujin flinched as it grinned. "And if I may Akatsuki Chick, I'd be honored to have a date with you!"

_No, no no!_

She froze shrinking deeper behind Itachi. Normally she'd kill herself before hiding behind this bastard like a kid, but that was under normal circumstances. This was WAY behind the 'normal' meter.

"Can you hear this guy Satsujin!He wants to date you!" Kisame snickered; someone had to insane to date her.

"Beautiful Akatsuki-chan, you're eyes are like starlight, your hair like pale sunshine, your piercings like…metal diamonds! DATE MEEEEE!" Gai yelled out throwing a kiss her way.

Satsujin screamed, throwing herself down on the water, very narrowly missing the disgusting object as it splattered itself to the tree behind her. "AHH! Hell no, I'm not THAT desperate!"

"Ah…sorry I got a little ahead of myself-" Gai sighed

"Yeah, that's a lame way to put it!" Satsujin hissed comically sarcastic.

"-That's too bad, I would so love to date a youthful girl as yourself." Definitely fitted the Insane Category.

"Get a life! No a REAL one!"

"-But I'm sorry to have to put you down." He finished. Satsujin growled as she and Kisame tensed in action.

"Don't take him lightly." Itachi said.

"I already know how to counter his eyes. I had personally seen what the Sharingan can do whenever I challenged Kakashi." He said waving away Asuma's explanation. '_But I've never seen anything from this girl.' _"Open your eyes, as long as you don't look at his eyes you're fine; the key is to watch his feet to judge what his next movement will be."

"…We didn't come here to fight. This is just nonsense that unfortunately cannot be avoided." Itachi stated. "Let's go."

"What!" Satsujin glared.

"But with all the trouble... I guess it is unavoidable. Let's go Wana-san." Kisame said. Satsujin nodded and followed suit as all three disappeared, leaving the confused jounin at their wake.

'_How the hell can he be so strong?_' Sasuke Uchiha thought panting. Trees, rocks and up spurned soil lay in ruins around him. Naruto of all people, how much more time did to take for him o become all powerful?

'_Naruto is different, his power is…unreal. It's so thunderous that even I am inferior to it.'_

He had never even called forth that power during their time at the Academy. Was it because he didn't want to, or was it because the idiot didn't know how? The sole survivor of the clan massacre couldn't believe that, that blond dobe had so much talent; he knew that from seeing it up close. But where the hell was he hiding all of it?

'_I was even afraid of him, that maelstrom of power, what kind of body does he have!_' Sasuke gritted his teeth, blood trickling from where his nails cut into his clenched fist. "_How...how can I obtain that sort of power?'_

"Why the hell did we just run like that Uchiha!" Satsujin snarled standing below the cliff.

"You can fight where or when you want, but I don't know…maybe the timing was off?' Kisame asked

"It's better to meet those two and kill them. So then their numbers won't increase." Itachi said quietly from where he sat.

"It's good that we found him at that Ramen shop, but he's protected by one of Legendary Three, that guy can match with a Legendary Swordsman or Konoha's #1!"

"How are we supposed to even distract him!" Satsujin asked.

"Even the Strongest ninja have weak points." Itachi said.

Satsujin huffed,and turned her back to them folding her arms. They needed action not wise words.

"Why is Kakashi asleep at this hour? And you all here?" The jounn jumped as Sasuke entered the apartment.

"Um… it's not really that!"

"Is the story that Itachi has returned really true? And that he's chasing after Naruto…Ah!" the jounin stopped short from where he dashed into the room on seeing Sasuke's face grow blank, his eyes flatten into hollow orbs.

"Idiot!" Kurenai mumbled.

"Argh!" Gai grumbled, slapping a hand to his face.

"Where are you going!" he yelled as Sasuke shoved the jounin roughly aside.

'_He's back, he's come back to this village, and he's after Naruto!' _That thought repeated in Sasuke's mind as he ran. _'But why?'_

He ran into the Ramen shop. "Hey Old man! Naruto usually eats here right! Do you know where he went after eating here today?"

"Ahhh, let 'see...I sure Jiraiya came and ate ramen with said where they were going...hmm he said they were gin' outta town a bit, to some hotel place..." the man said.

"Jiraiya!"

" A great ninja..." the man said, a gleam of respect in his voice. "The Three's Jiraiya. spotting him is easy, really; just look for a huge white haired man...HEY!" he called after Sasuke.

"Tch, doesn't even stop to eat..."

Satsujin's eye twitched. "You are not serious..."

"...Are you?" she asked incredulously eying the two with her. Kisame mumbled something and Itachi just glanced at her from where he was.

" Stupid Ero-senin, what the hell is this? My training -ri-ight- I know whats really going on." Naruto sighed balancing himself precariously on the foot of his bed. He grumbled as soft knocks tapped his door,interrupting his meditation.

He ignored but soon got up with a grumble as the knocking came back, more insistent. _'Tch, what he's already got no answer and coming back?'_

"Yes yes, now shut up already!" he grumbled as he swung the door open. He turned speechless at the sight of the person standing there.

_Sasuke? No thats not him, but his eyes are just like Sasuke's'_

_Who is he...?_

"You tellin' that kid is the Jinchurriki of the Kyuubi?" Kisame asked skeptically from behind hanging back with Satsujin.

_'H-how does he know of Kyuubi?' _Naruto thought frantically.

"Hello Naruto-kun." Itachi said smoothly, looking at the boy currently gaping at him. "Could you please step out of the room?"

Sweat slid from Naruto's face, but he cautiously stepped outside the room as told. No way...this ain't Sasuke. The danger that radiated from the man, let alone the one behind him was far more powerful than Sasuke.

"Itachi-san we gotta hurry..." Kisame said grasping his sword as he smirked. "Should I cut off one of his legs to keep him from running off, Itachi-san?"

"That won't be necessary, Naruto-kun we would like you to come with us." the tall Sharingan user said not blinking once. A scoff from behind the two men made Naruto crane his head higher and his jaw to open slightly in surprise.

A slender woman stood behind the blue-skinned man also wearing the strange red cloud patterned black cloaks as the other two. Her blue-eyed pale skinned face was full of piercings, and her black-tipped pale blond hair was worn loosely over the long black garment. She caught him looking at her and grinned. The smile was disturbing.

"Hello Naruto…" Satsujin purred, thrusting her hip out seductively. The blond frowned looking at her. It took several minutes for him to find his voice.

"What the hell? What do you want? I don't talk to old Grandmas!" He yelled out pointing a finger at her. Satsujin sputtered in fury.

"Grandma!That's it; I don't care for whatever reason Leader-sama needs him for! I'll fucking kill this brat!" Satsujin screeched, her eyes darkening.

"Well..."Kisame and Satsujin's heads snapped to the hall behind them, rounding at the figure standing, panting with crimson eyes glaring at them all.

"...It's been a long time...Sasuke." Itachi said after a brief pause without turning.

"Uchiha...Itachi." the snarl hissed darkly

"!" Naruto gasped, and looked at the three cloaked people in front of him '_Uchiha...Itachi! Thats the same names as Sasuke! Just... who are these people? What do they want with me!_

"Look at that, I get to see three Sharingan in one day" Kisame said grinning, Satsujin's eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Well Itachi who is this kid?" Kisame asked while Satsujin's eyes bored into Naruto's paralyzing him,She ripped her gaze,studying Sasuke as his anger grew.

"He's...my younger Brother" Itachi said calmly.

"Keh, I thought the whole Uchiha was wiped out by you Itachi-san the way I heard it? Seems you missed one." Kisame scoffed.

Sasukes words at the bridge hit Naruto hard. So the man he wanted to kill...is his own brother!

Sasuke's sharingan was activated with rage, his glare sent straight at Itachi. "I'm going to kill you, Uchiha Itachi!"

A high pitched squealing accompanied the blue lighting that manifested in Sasuke's hand and he charged toward Itachi sidestepped and caught Sasuke's hand just as he was about to kill him. A moment later Itachi snapped his wrist,with both Kisame and Satsujin watching him howl in pain with single-minded interest.

This is bad! Naruto thought completely surprising the three Rouges are he formed a hand sign summoning his chakra. He felt himself weakening and was surprised as his chakra disappeared.

Naruto's eyes widened at the sight,stepping back as Kisame turned toward him,taking his sword from his back." My Samehada absorbs chakra, you're pretty much useless to this point. Well, I guess I'll just chop off this brat's legs now."

Satsujin started at a toad appeared admist smoke blocking Kisame's sword.

"Tch you three don't know me at all do you? Should've done your homework." Jiraiya's voice said as he appeared with an unconscious woman on his shoulder. Naruto twitched in annoyance.

" Jiraiya the Toad Sage fall victims to no woman's charm., rare beauties drop for me! Like blossoms in a storm. It's isn't in my nature...to be duked in the wiles of women!"

"When you've reached the stature I have..." Jiraiya threw his arm out as he did a "god" pose, his dimple and shining teeth more obvious. "...the ladies kneel and worship...AT YOUR AWESOMENESS!"

"H'yaa! As you can see you FAIL! Jiraiya the Toad Sage cannot be defeated by the wiles of a woman's charm!" Jiraiya stopped, holding his "god pose" and staring at the three members. "Ah...ha...ha...ha..oh."

The three members stared at him like he was insane. Well Kisame looked him like he was crazy, Itachi looked at him with no emotion and Satsujin just...looked at him,torn by the want to laugh like crazy shit or attack and maul him to bits. The silence was so thick, you could cut a knife with it.

"Tch...I can't believe you had me do that henge Kisame, look at him!" Satsujin groaned.

"Ah don't gimme that!One look from a pretty girl and you turn to a muddle of mush! You took it like a ton of bricks Ero-sage!" Naruto yelled out,pointing an accusing finger at him.

"I really wish you wouldn't call me that front of other people..." Jiraiya laughed lowly.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Naruto roared." In case you haven't noticed, you have worse things than rouges having their opinions about you! Get goin'!"

"Heh... I ASKED YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" Jiraiya yelled

"What do ya know... one of the legendary Three,who knew you were just a lecherous old man with the character of a child, nice job for drawing him out Satsujin." Kisame called out to the blonde.

"...What kind of people would create a genjutsu on an innocent woman, how low." the Sage glared at them as he set the woman against the wall. Satsujin laughed.

"That isn't a genjutsu little one!" She called out. With a gasp Jiraiya quickly backed off as she dismissed the clone a second later it exploded, she chuckled. "How sad, you missed the most elementary technique."

"You-! You-! You placed a genjutsu on a clone with explosives to draw me away from Naruto using the sharingan, not a manly way to do things" Jiraiya rationalized.

He stared at the female in wary, she was smart...very smart.

" So... you really are after him...after Naruto huh!"

"...So thats how Kakashi knew, you told him. You're more astute then we thought." Itachi said, meeting Jiraiya's glare. " "To abduct the Kyuubi" those are the orders given by the higher echelon of Akatsuki."

The toad barring Samehada disappeared.

"You won't get Naruto." Jiraiya said, his goofy attitude disappeared, replaced with a dangerous, and serious disposition.

Satsujin bit her thumb in annoyance. "Tch..."


End file.
